


Snowflakes don't just melt, They Dance

by Violet_Dawn_001



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Leaders gain wings AU, Mapleshade totally tried to kill Snowfur, Multi, Other, Snowfur lives, Sorry if things are slightly different from the book, Sunfall adopts everyone, The library is deemed non-essential and the books are on lockdown, Thistleclaw becomes not evil, Time Period: Bluestar's Prophecy, Tiny joins Thunderclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dawn_001/pseuds/Violet_Dawn_001
Summary: Snowflakes do more than fall to the ground and melt...They Dance.When Snowfur died, a lot of cats broke down into grief and anger.But what would happen if Snowfur was allowed to live?To keep dancing alongside her family?For starters:Bluefur would not go insane,Thistleclaw would not go completely evil,And maybe, just maybe, a tiny kittypet joins Thunderclan.Thanks TheSkyClanCat for letting me use your wings idea!
Relationships: Bluefur & Scourge, Bluefur & Snowfur (Warriors), Bluefur & Sunstar (Warriors), Moonflower/Sunstar (one-sided), Snowfur & Tiny (Warriors), Snowfur & Whitestorm (Warriors), Snowfur/Thistleclaw (Warriors), Sunstar & Snowfur (Warriors), Thistleclaw & Tiny (Warriors), Tiny & Whitestorm (Warriors)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 53





	1. Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> _Have you ever seen a snowstorm, when the snowflakes dance? Not in anger when storm pushes and roars nor when the flakes fall lazily to the ground. No, have you seen them dance? Have you seen them twirl and spin, going this way and that? Have you seen them when the wind makes swirls, where waves form curls? Did you notice how the ground was blanketed with white, tucked in for sleep? Did you note, how the snowflakes still retained their power and wonder, even then?_
> 
> _Oh, what a beautiful display! That sweet snowstorm. What a lucky treat is was to observe those snowflakes. It was a most gorgeous dance, like watching a ballet. Even better, for you did not have to pay. How can one feel worthy, watching such a scenic play? You did nothing to earn this, yet here you are, before this stunning sight._
> 
> _Oh, how easy it is to think, of how the poor snowflakes fall. They form, they freeze, they fall, they melt, gone forever more._
> 
> _Open up your eyes, lift up your head! The storm is not over yet. Yes, it is cold and fills you with dread. But relax your arms, lift up your head! Or else you’ll miss it! Every second is a gift. Let go of fear, lift up your head! Then you will see it all. The beauty, the calm, the wonder…_
> 
> _**For snowflakes don’t just fall and melt: they Dance.** _

A blue-grey she-cat raced through the brushy forest, head spinning. She blew it with her sister, again. Why, why, does every time they discuss romance together, one of them gets so annoyed that steam comes out of their ears? Never mind, this time, both of them got very angry. Bluefur was NOT in love with that fish-breath Riverclan warrior! No matter what her sister said!

Bluefur ran past many birches, ashes, and oak trees before she found her sister. Even with all that time, Bluefur still could not come with a clear explanation for her sister Snowfur to understand. How hard can it be to let her know she was truly loyal to Thunderclan? It seemed like no matter what SHE said, Snowfur would not comprehend what Bluefur was trying to say...

However, before despair could sweep her away, Bluefur spotted her white-furred sister crunched down behind some ferns. Her grey-tipped ears twitched in alertness while her blue eyes looked beyond what Bluefur could see. Fire blazed up in her heart at the sight of her sister’s pelt. Happily, Bluefur bounds up to greet Snowfur, only to get shushed by a tail swish. Mouth gapping, Bluefur watched Snowfur in bewilderment as her sister sniffed the air. With a grince, Snowfur turned to face her. 

“Shadowclan is here. Come on! No time to lose!” Snowfur growled when she mentioned the intruders. 

Bluefur and Snowfur trotted forward, following the downwind scent of the Shadowclan warriors. As they both brushed past the brushes and ferns, no sounds could be hear. No twigs were crushed, every step was careful and light. Those frog-faced invaders would never notice them. This was the sisters’ element, not theirs. 

Eventually, the she-cats came upon the intruders. After Snowfur forcefully beckoned down, the sisters crept behind some large bushes. Hidden from view, they could watch the intruders unseen.

The Shadowclan cats were the most mangled, stinkest cats Bluefur ever smelled. Seriously, did those cats ever think to groom themselves? They smelled worse than Oakheart’s fish-breath, which was terrible! Their pelts carried the stench of sweat, blood, and dirt; it was as if the Shadowclan cats were in non-stop battles for moons. All three of the invaders had that smell clinging to their pelts, no difference between the one she-cat and the two toms.

“You had to chase the squirrel across the Thunderpath, didn’t you.” A black tom growled, accusing his clanmates. He was scrawny cat, looking too much like a Windclan cat for a Shadowclan warrior. “We should really, really head back to the marshes now. The squirrel’s gone.”

“No, not gone. Just hiding.” The Shadowclan she-cat purred. The tortoiseshell’s body posture was of one in complete control of the situation. Most strange since this was unfamilar ground she was on! “Can’t you smell it nearby? Or you just a silly apprentice on his first day out in the undergrowth? Oof, it doesn’t matter, we are staying right here till we find what we are hunting for.” The tortoiseshell she-cat firmly declared. Her determination reminded Bluefur of herself. 

“We got nothing to worry about. Thunderclan is so focused on Riverclan and Sunningrocks that most of the patrols are on that side of the border. Honestly, I have no idea what’s got your fur on edge.” The tabby tom yawed as he settled down. Light white spots mottled his perfectly grey pelt. However, scars covered his body, mottling even the spots. Bluefur was too flamed up over how the tabby was relaxing in THEIR territory to pay attention to _why_ the tabby was relaxed. 

“Your fur will be puffed up in fear when a Thunderclan patrol shows up!” The black tom retorts at the tabby. He spoke slowly on the word “puffed” as if to insult the other tom.

The three continued their arguing, completely oblivious to the fact a tiny Thunderclan patrol was there watching them. “So…Should we just let them claw each others’ fur off or kick them out ourselves?” Bluefur asked her sister. At this rate, the Shadowclan cats were going to kill each before she could chase them off. Easy, but not fun.

“Considering they are finally getting their act together, I think we should kick them out. NOW.” Snowfur shared her thoughts as the invaders turned their attention to hunting. 

With her blue eyes on the prowling Shadowclan warriors, Bluefur nodded her head in agreement. “Let’s get them sister.” 

With one pounce, the two Thunderclan warriors leapt from the bushes. “Get off our territory You stinky flea-bags!” Bluefur yowls at all three of the Shadowclan cats. 

The black tom and tortoiseshell she-cat immediately went on edge, hackles raised and claws unsweathed. The grey tabby, surprisedly, just calmly rose to his four paws. “And how are you, an untrained warrior and a plump queen, going to accomplish that? Hmm?” 

Snowfur responded by clawing the tabby’s fur, leaving scratches behind. All three intruders seem startled by her attack, clearly thinking she would be a weak, easy opponent. 

“By fighting you three off! I been in camp too long to miss a fight.” Snowfur yowled, her face becoming smug at the last sentence. 

“So… the snow queen has spirit in her after all. It seems I have some apologizing to do.” The grey tabby smirked at the blood. Suddenly, he leapt at Snowfur, pinning her down. “But I’ll only say it after you are too far gone to hear it!” He shouted in her face. 

Bluefur didn’t allow him to get even close enough to her sister’s neck before slamming the tabby off Snowfur. “Looks like you have to say in the muddy marshes then! Where only the slimy frogs can hear you. They would certainly feel for you, being as smelling as you.” Bluefur snarled at the tabby. 

With the battles cries yelled, the fight began. The three Shadowclan cats were powerful, using very advance battle moves. However, the two Thunderclan sisters fought together in perfect sync. Alongside one another, they drove back the intruders. Their combined strength would leave the three invaders confused for nights after, wondering how the two she-cats could beat them. The three Shadowclan cats then retreated, fleeing back to the marsh. Back over the Thunderpath…

Bluefur and Snowfur yowled loud enough to reach the pines, warning the intruders to never come back. Snowfur added speed to hers, chasing the Shadowclan cats out and faraway. 

“You won’t get away that easily!” Snowfur shouts as the Shadowclan warriors race across the black Thunderpath. The Shadowclan cats disappear into the pines as if they were thin air. But Snowfur does not stop running, not even when the ground starts shaking…

“Snowfur, STOP!!!” Bluefur yowls, trying to call her sister back to safety. 

However, Snowfur doesn’t hear her sister, only the rumble and whine of a Twoleg Monster fills her ears as it approaches. The light nearly blinds her as the Monster shines its eyes along the black path. She keeps running, reaching the middle of the Thunderpath before her whole world crashes.


	2. Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waha!  
> Instead of letting you see what Bluefur is struggling with, you get to see what I am struggling with! Writing Allegiances in between books! And I can't remember who is dead yet!
> 
> I would say the easiest to write was Shadowclan and the hardest was Windclan.
> 
> Oh, I hid some sneaky things instead the Allegiances just to see if you read it all the way through. 🍪 I will hand out cookies to those who find one and 🍰 for those who find 12.
> 
> Opps...  
> Forgot the Cats outside of the Clans.  
> Added now!

**Thunderclan:**  
_Leader:_  
Sunstar-a bright ginger tom with yellow eyes  
Wings: ginger feathers that transition into bright, yellow light

 _Medicine Cats:_  
Goosefeather-speckled grey tom with pale blue eyes  
Featherwhisker-pale silvery tom with bright amber eye, long whiskers, sweeping, plump tail.

 _Deputy:_  
Tawnyspots-light grey tom tabby tom with amber eyes.

 _Warriors:_  
Stormtail- blue-grey tom with blue eyes  
Adderfang-mottled brown tom with amber eyes  
Halftail-big, dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes and part of his tail missing  
Smallear-grey tom with very small ears and amber eyes  
Fuzzypelt-black tom with yellow eyes and fur that sticks up on end  
Windflight-grey tabby tom with pale green eyes  
White-eye-pale grey(almost white) she-cat, blind in one-eye  
Poppydawn-long haired dark red she-cat with extremely bushy tail and amber eyes  
Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Swiftbreeze-a brown tabby she-cat with white splashes over her legs, chest, and face, expecting Adderfang’s kits  
Patchpelt-small black and white tabby tom with amber eyes  
Thrushpelt-sandy tom with a white splash on his chest and green eyes  
Dappletail- a tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dapple coat  
Bluefur- a thick-furred blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Thistleclaw- a grey and white tom with yellow eyes  
Rosepetal-a grey tabby she-cat with a red bushy tail

 _Apprentices:_  
Lionpaw-a golden tabby tom with chest fluff resembling a lion’s mane and green eyes  
Mentor-Swiftbreeze  
Goldenpaw- a pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes  
Mentor-Dappletail

 _Queens:_  
Leopardfoot-a black spotted she-cat with green eyes  
Kits: Tigerkit-a fast-growing tomkit with dark brown fur, amber eyes, and unusual long front claws  
Snowfur-a white she-cat with grey tipped ears and blue eyes  
Kits: Whitekit-a fluffy pure-white tomkit with yellow eyes  
Robinwing-small brown she-cat with ginger patches on her chest and amber eyes  
Kits: Bindlekit-a pale grey tabby she-kit and Frostkit-a white she-kit with blue eyes  


_Elders:_  
Weedwhisker- pale orange tom with yellow eyes  
Mumblefoot-brown tom with amber eyes  
Larksong- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Riverclan**

_Leader:_  
Hailstar- thick furred grey tom  
Wings: Grey feathers that are tipped with ice.

 _Medicine Cat:_  
Bumbleberry- pretty white she-cat with black spotted fur and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Mudfur-long haired, light brown tom

 _Deputy:_  
Shellheart-dappled grey tom

 _Warriors:_  
Rippleclaw- black-and-silver tom  
Timberfur-a big, burly brown tom  
Owlfur-brown and white tom with sleek fur and a small head  
Cederpelt-brown tabby tom, stout and short-tailed  
Lilystem-grey she-cat  
Echomist-glossy pale grey she-cat with white-tipped fur, giving her a fluffy cloud appearance  
Brightsky-a nimble white and ginger she-cat  
Piketooth-skinny brown tom with a narrow face and protruding canine teeth  
Lakeshine-pretty, long-haired, white and grey she-cat  
Rainflower-pale grey she-cat with a crooked heart  
Fallowtail-light brown she-cat with blue eyes and soft fur  
Whitefang-a huge white tom with dark brown paws and tail  
Oakheart-reddish brown tom with amber eyes  
Crookedjaw-light brown tom with green eyes and a twisted jaw  
Willowbreeze-pale grey she-cat with amber eyes  
Greypool-dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes  
Beetlenose-tom with crow black fur  
Petaldust-a dark tortoiseshell she-cat  
Voleclaw-a grey tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentices:_  
Sunpaw-pale grey she-cat with blazing eyes  
Mentor: Voleclaw  
Frogpaw-grey tom with striped tail who is privileged to be under the apprenticeship of a star. Mentor: Missingstar 

_Queens:_  
Shimmerpelt: a she-cat with fur black as night, yet glossy enough to suggest stars  
Mother to Piketooth’s kits: Blackkit and Skykit. Foster mother to Leopardkit  
Ottersplash-- a white-and-pale ginger she-cat  
Mother to Timberfur’s kits, Loudkit, Reedkit, and Sedgekit  
Softwing-a small, litlhe white she-cat with green-brown splashes.  
Expecting Mother to Owlfur’s kits: (Dawnkit and Mallowkit when born)

 _Elders:_  
Troutclaw- grey tabby tom  
Tanglewhisker- long-hair tom. So long, his fur gets into knots. The paws hate him  
Birdsong-white-and-tabby she-cat, her muzzle is flecked with grey

**Shadowclan:**

_Leader:_  
Cedarstar-very dark grey tom with white belly  
Wings: grey-brown feathers leading into cedar leaves

 _Medicine Cat:_  
Sagewhisker- white she-cat with long whiskers

 _Deputy:_  
Stonetooth-grey tabby tom with long teeth

 _Warriors:_  
Crowtail-black tabby she-cat  
Brackenfoot-pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs  
Archeye-grey tabby tom with thick stripes, some over his eye  
Hollyflower-dark grey and white she-cat  
Mudclaw-NOT the Windclaw warrior. He has GREY fur with brown legs  
Toadskip- dark brown tabby tom with white splashes and white legs  
Nettlespot-white she-cat with ginger flecks. (She’s pretty)  
Mousewing-thick furred black tom  
Deerleap-grey tabby she-cat with white legs  
Amberleaf-dark orange she-cat with dark brown legs and ears  
Finchflight-black-and-white tom  
Blizzardwing-mottled white tom  
Lizardstripe-pale brown tabby she-cat with a white belly

 _Apprentices:_  
Frogpaw-dark grey tom with green eyes  
Mentor: Archeye  
Newtpaw- black and ginger she-cat  
Mentor: Hollyflower  
Ashpaw-pale grey she-cat  
Mentor: Toadskip

 _Queens:_  
Flowerstorm-dark brown tabby she-cat  
Mother to Hal’s kits, Raggedkit and Scorchkit  
Brightflower-orange tabby  
Mother to Brackenfoot’s kits, Yellowkit, Nutkit, and Rowankit

 _Elders:_  
Littlebird- small ginger tabby she-cat  
Lizardfang- light brown tabby tom with one hooked tooth  
Silverflame-orange and grey she-cat (Brightflower’s mother and Yellowfang’s grandmother)

**Windclan:**

_Leader:_  
Heatherstar-pinkish-grey she-cat with blue eyes  
Wings: Feathers matching her coat, with pink heather flowers blooming out from the feathers.

 _Medicine Cat:_  
Hawkheart- mottled dark brown with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Barkface-a dark brown tom with a short tail

 _Deputy:_  
Reedfeather-light brown tabby tom

 _Warriors:_  
Redclaw-dark ginger tom  
Hareflight-light brown tom  
Aspenflight- grey and white tom  
Cloudrunner-pale grey tom  
Larksplash-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Palebird-black and white she-cat  
Brackenwing-pale ginger she-cat  
Madowslip-grey she-cat  
Talltail-black and white tom with unusual long tail  
Ryestalk-grey-brown tabby she-cat with amber eye  
Stagleap-dark brown tom(opposite of his sister)  
Doespring-light brown she-cat  
Appledawn-pale creamy she-cat  
Woolytail-grey and white tom  
Hickorynose-brown tom  
Mistmouse-light brown tabby she-cat  
Plumclaw-dark brown she-cat  
Deadfoot-brown tom with a dead paw  
Wrenflight-brown she-cat  
Bristlethorn-black tom with spikey fur  
Rabbitleap-snowy white tom  
Mudclaw-brown tom who loves Windclan  
Tornear-this tom has to live with Mudclaw as his brother

Sunnysight-a pale gold tom with white sploshes  
Willowrise-a white she-cat with gold stripes

_Apprentices:_  
Dustypaw-grey tom with brown tipped fur, making appear his pelt is always dusty  
Mentor-Deadfoot

 _Queens:_  
Dawnstripe- pale gold tabby with creamy stripes  
Mother to Adderkit and Duskkit  
Reenaheart-a bright ginger and white she-cat  
Mother to Talltail’s kits: Moorkit and Sandykit

 _Elders:_  
Whitebelly-small, pure white tom  
Flamepelt- dark ginger tom  
Lilywhisker- a young brown she-cat with a crippled hind leg  
Flailfoot-black tom with bad breath

 **CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**  
Nutmeg- kittypet, brown and white she-cat  
Jake- kittypet, flame-cloated tom with green eyes  
Quince- kittypet, grey she-cat  
Ruby- kittypet, pale-colored grey she-kit  
Socks-kittypet, a black tom-kit with white muzzle, paws, tail-tip, and chest.  
Tiny- kittypet, black tom-kit with one white paw and ice-blue eyes

Sparrow-Traveler Rogue, dark brown tom  
Bess- black she-cat with white paws Traveler Rogue  
Mole-dark grey tom – Traveler Rogue  
Algernon-creamy brown tom- Traveler Rogue

Hal- Twoleg place Rogue, dark brown tom  
Pixie- fluffy white she-cat- Twoleg place Loner  
Jay- Black and white she-cat- Twolege place Loner  
Maramalade- large ginger tom- Twolege place Loner  
Red- orange she-cat- Twolege place rouge  
Boulder- shinny grey tom- Twoleg place rogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, it wasn't till the third chapter posted that I realized the Allegiances pulled something sneaky on me. 
> 
> Which means I lost a cookie...
> 
> If one checks the Shadowclan allegiances, which is canon by the way, you will noticed someone is missing. In the first chapter, there is a black tom, a mottled tabby tom, and a tortoiseshell she-cat all belonging to Shadowclan. But in the Allegiances...
> 
> There are no tortoiseshell cats in Shadowclan. _At all._
> 
> Psst...  
> No one called me out on forgetting the Cats Outside of the Clans, shame on you! No cookies on that section!


	3. Struggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry if things feel drawn out; however, I believe Bluefur would have been acting this way if things turned out differently than in the books._
> 
> _Not Sorry for making White-eye and Thrushpelt awesome.  
>  Or for remembering Windflight. _

Bluefur’s world stopped the moment Snowfur fell to the ground. The Twoleg Monster just hit and left her on the Thunderpath. Bluefur’s body was frozen solid, but her heart beated faster than the wind. “Please Snowfur, Move!” She whispered to the still, white body on the black path.

Bluefur moved before Snowfur did. She had to get her sister off of there. She HAD to see if…

Not even checking for more Monsters, Bluefur raced to her sister’s side. The nursery’s scent almost left Snowfur’s pelt. Now, an icky acid whiffed over her. Blood and dirt stained her fur, though Bluefur doubted they were from the Thunderpath. She looked beyond all the injures, she had to see if…

Snowfur’s chest moved. It was so slight, one would have missed it. However, if one stayed and watched, one could see her chest move in… Out…

Bluefur would not believe it. She couldn’t believe it! Bluefur placed her ear by Snowfur’s chest, straining to hear the smallest sound in the silence. There…A heartbeat! Snowfur was really alive; Bluefur wasn’t dreaming! Snowfur was alive!

Joyful fire consumed Bluefur. Seconds went by, alternating between thanks be to Starclan and checking her sister’s heartbeat for a fourth time. Even more seconds went by before concern could break through the fire. Snowfur needed to see a medicine cat. Now. 

Gently, Bluefur grabbed Snowfur’s scruff. Almost instantly, she had to place her sister back down. That icky smell carried over into a terrible taste! However, Bluefur was not going to let an awful taste stop her from taking care of her sister. 

It was a good thing Bluefur paused. Another Twoleg Monster came rumbling on the Thunderpath, down the same way as Snowfur’s attacker. Finally collecting her mind and focusing her fire, Bluefur picked up her sister again. Watching and listening for Monsters, Bluefur found an opening and took it. Carefully, but not slowly, she successfully brought Snowfur to the other side. 

Panting, Bluefur placed Snowfur down. Again, she rested her head against Snowfur’s chest, listening for heartbeats. Strong beats greeted her. Her sister was still alive. However, both sisters needed help, or else…Bluefur would not allow an “Or else.”  
“Please! Can some cat help me!” Bluefur yowled, throwing her head skywards. “Please! Someone! Help Me!” How little she knew, Starclan already sent aid. 

“Bluefur! What’s wrong!” A Thunderclan patrol broke through the tree-line. Thrushpelt ran the fastest to find her. The rest of the patrol came after him, headed by Adderfang and followed by Dappletail, Windflight, and White-eye. All eyes widened with shock and concern at Snowfur’s still body. Only one pair glanced over to Bluefur’s trembling body. 

“Bluefur?!? What?... What happened to you both?” Thrushpelt asked her, the rest of the patrol leaning in to hear Bluefur’s answer. 

“There were Shadowclan cats on our territory. How those three got the nerve to even try hunting here I don’t know, but Snowfur and I drove them back to the marshes where they came from. We were fine, the Shadowclan cats were retreating, but we chased them, had to teach them to never come back. But Snowfur didn’t stop….” Bluefur went on, pulling out words as memories came flowing back.

“Bluefur, BREATHE!” Adderfang interrupted her, which was a good thing. Bluefur was forgetting to take breaths in her speech. “Now, tell us what happened to Snowfur. Slowly.” Adderfang instructed. 

“She…got hit…by a Monster. She won’t wake up, but she is alive. My sister is alive!” Bluefur declared, not caring who got burned by her blazing determination. 

“Bluefur, are you sure about that? In your state-” Dappletail began, uncertainty clouded her eyes and mind. 

“Snowfur is alive!” Windflight called, having bent down to check Snowfur. The whole patrol glanced at him. “She is breathing, but her breaths are shallow. We need to get her to Featherwhisker!” Windflight said. His words went unchallenged. No cat even thought of asking Goosefeather for help. 

Adderfang instantly began fulfilling his role as patrol leader and senior warrior. “Windflight, Dappletail, you both pick up and carry Snowfur back to camp. White-eye will be joining me in clearing a pathway…”

“I will be supporting Bluefur.” White-eye declared. All expect for Windflight where taken aback by her outburst. White-eye sighed and rolled her eyes. “Look, just because I am blind in one eye, doesn’t stop me from seeing more than you. Snowfur might really need help, but Bluefur here,” White-eye gestured to the blue-grey she-cat, “is going into shock. Somecat needs to make sure she gets home too.”

Adderfang nodded. “White-eye will be with Bluefur. I will be making sure we don’t die on the way back to camp. Thrushpelt, you go check to be sure the Shadowclan cats are gone.” 

“What!” Thrushpelt jumped. “Why can’t I stay? Bluefur needs me and besides, Windflight is the fastest one here. Why not make him check?” Thrushpelt pleaded. 

“I can’t go. Snowfur needs me here and now. I am NOT abandoning my daughter-in-law.” Windflight stated. 

“Right,” Bluefur thought to herself. “Windflight is Thistleclaw’s father…”

“Thrushpelt,” Adderfang growled. “I need a responsible cat to go check that no one here, especially the injured _cats_ , are attacked. I need you to go protect your clanmates. A good, responsible warrior knows there is more than one way to take care of his clanmates. I pretty sure you were trained to be that kind of warrior. Am I right, or have I been led to believe falsely?” Adderfang purred at Thrushpelt. 

Thrushpelt bent down his head. "You are correct, sir." 

“Then go protect all of your clanmates. I am not asking you to attack, just check and protect. Do you understand Thrushpelt?” Adderfang straightened with eyes firmly on Thrushpelt. 

“Fully, sir.” Was Thrushpelt’s response before sniffing the air.

With that, the patrol parted ways. Bluefur would eventually come to realize she doesn’t remember anything of the return home. However, that was not her fault. Her eyes stopped looking, her ears stopped listening. She never noticed how Dappletail and Windflight carried Snowfur with such care and love as if she was a newborn kit. She never looked up to see Adderfang’s attentiveness to path finding and clearing. She didn’t ever realize that White-eye nudged her to avoid walking into bushes or trees nor heard her amused purr when Bluefur almost fell on her. She most certainly didn’t know of how Thrushpelt bounded across the Thunderpath, quickly checked for enemies and turned to return, only to go back and actually checked for _her._

Only one thing mattered, only thing only for her burning, blue flame. _Her sister was alive._


	4. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _In which evil cats scheme evil plans._
> 
> _Yes, there is a Emperor's New Groove reference._  
>  _You can let Yzma speak in your head all you want._

“ _Alive!?!_ ” the Tortoiseshell she-cat yelled. “She’s supposed to be dead!”

The shouts rang throughout the dead woods, causing brown leaves to fall into the fog. The angry yelling was so different than the normal, agonizing screams that inhabit Dark Forest. However, one would have preferred the blood-splitting screams compared to the yelling. This was so unusual, so unpredictable, one could not tell who was going to die. At least, Houndleap couldn’t. 

“That snow-coated she-cat was supposed to be dead! But you blew it! Blew it like a leaf lost to the winds Silverhawk!” The beyond angry she-cat screeched. 

“Yes, yes, Mapleshade. I am aware, we been going over this for the past half-tilt of the sun.” Silverhawk nodded, somehow unfazed by the she-cat’s fury. Houndleap really could not understand how Silverhawk wasn’t fighting Mapleshade right now. He seen Silverhawk before switch in an instant between cold and flaming fury when challenged.

“You didn’t go and check to see if she was dead. The plan was to get rid of Snowfur to encourage Thistleclaw to go deeper into his training. If that failed, we could have gotten rid of Bluefur, his only serious obstacle to leadership! But nooo, both of those silly she-cats have to survive!” Mapleshade lashed out upon the mottled tabby tom.

“So, are you going to consider any other possible options now?” Silverhawk asked the panting she-cat. 

“Any other, possible way to kill that weak-hearted queen?” Mapleshade glared at him. “She was supposed to die there! Now if we try, it would be obvious someone wanted to kill her! Thistleclaw would catch on to us and change his mind about the leadership! It is not as if we could just get Snowfur sick or have a tree branch fall on her! Those plans are beyond complicated in arrangement.” 

Silverhawk nodded in agreement. “Yes, the whole plan of Snowfur dying on the Thunderpath was so Thistleclaw would become angry at others and life in general, not at a specific clan or person. That would be far too problematic further down the line.”

“Wasn’t Bluefur supposed to become broken by the belief she caused Snowfur’s death?” Houndleap asked. 

Both Silverhawk and Mapleshade snapped their glaring gaze upon the black tom. “Shut up failure! You’re not part of this conversation!”  
Houndleap immediately wished he was somewhere other than here. However, unlike Starclan, there was no way he could go so far without running into one of them again. The scrawny tom would have to hide for a while. 

“You know, there is another way we can get rid of Snowfur.” Silverhawk meowed. 

Mapleshade’s ears twitched. “One where we don’t have to kill her?” She began to purr. “You know, Silverhawk, you might be right. Though…” she turned back towards the tabby. “I wonder how long you have known this?”

“Which one? A way to rid her by death, or by indifference?” Silverhawk wickedly grinned.

“Ooo…You spoil me you devilish tom. Begin with the first possible way.” Mapleshade encouraged him.

“Well, Snowfur will lie injure in the Medicine Cat Den yes? The only Den with known, crazy, old medicine cat inside it? If she were to die underneath his care…” Silverhawk suggested. 

“All the blame will be on the mad Goosefeather! Even if the old cook sees us commit the deed, no cat would believe him!” Mapleshade laughed. “Indulge me again with the second, though it better be as marvelous as the first.”

“Snowfur will be weak from her injuries. Thistleclaw, though he does indeed love her now, is still a young cat who has just began his marriage. He is not ready for the harshness of life.” Silverhawk began. 

“True, true, which is why we decided to go through with getting rid of Snowfur now.” Mapleshade humored him. 

“If he would be willing to listen to us if she died, would he not still heed us when she is injured? I do believe his eyes will be opened to how pointless kindness and mercy is when seeing her frail body.” He continued.

“Can we keep his eyes open?” Mapleshade inquired. 

“If we whisper in his ears both day and night. The constant saying of her weakness and patheticness will eventually become ingrained as truth inside him. He will no longer see her as his bride, but as a burden. How can he respect Snowfur when she is so worthless? And without respect-” Silverhawk explained.

“ _There can be no love._ ” Mapleshade finished with a triumph. How right she was, Houndleap thought, how can any mortal being love any one so unworthy? There is nothing lovable to be seen. At least, there was nothing that could be seen since Houndleap joined Dark Forest. 

“Once he no longer loves Snowfur, Thistleclaw will be indifferent to both her charms and her words. Then, he will lead Thunderclan as we wish, not what some starry flea-bags think. Blood, Strength, and Vengeance will rule the forest! Not silly Kindness, Mercy, or Justice that Tradition dictates!” Mapleshade declares to the skies, taunting the Heavens themselves. 

Which was a most terrible idea. Houndleap was getting out of here while he still had his pelt attached. Both Mapleshade and Silverhawk tempted fate, though they were so clever indeed. It hindsight, it seemed fate decided to bite back. 

“Which is why my trainee will do far better than yours, Mapleshade.” Silverhawk sneered.

“I am working on Crookedjaw you mouse-brain! Everything is going to MY plan, unlike you, Silverchick.” Mapleshade turned on him.

“Even with him rejecting you so boldly, hmm? Maybe we should call you Maplestuck.”

“Wrong answer for both assumptions! I am playing with Crookedjaw like my prey!”

By the time both Silverhawk and Mapleshade calmed down to study their surroundings, Houndleap was long gone. He was very much done with all their bricking and yelling. He may be blind in a dark cave, but Houndleap was not mouse-brain enough to stick around two crazy, cold-hearted murders for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no such thing as respect in Dark Forest.  
>  _No respect._


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The sisters successfully made it back to Thunderclan camp!_   
>  _For a twist, we get a Sunstar POV!_
> 
> _Also, I hereby nominate Goosefeather as the best fourth-wall breaker in the Warrior Cats series._

The days when Green-leaf transform into Leaf-fall where always strange, Sunstar thought to himself. Somedays, it is just too hot, others too cold. Then there where days like today; where at first the temperature was perfect, then it becomes chilly. Today, the chill was nippy at his ear tips. Sunstar had no idea whither to be annoyed or worried. After all, the day was still young and the season still new. 

Happily, the wind blew a warm breeze, chasing away the cold. There was promise to this day yet. Sunstar stretched his wings to catch the warm wind. The ginger tom could feel the good tidings in the breeze. His clan needed those. 

Scuffing turned his amber eyes towards the rest of the Thunderclan camp. Though most of Thunderclan was out on patrol, there where still plenty of cats in the sandy ravine. 

Mumblefoot and Larksong padded out of the maze of twigs that was the Elder’s Den entrance. Sunstar once hoped he would rest there in the safe hollow that was the Elder’s Den with his mate. Now, he works hard so every Thunderclan warrior can enjoy the peace that Mumblefoot, the deputy before him, enjoys. 

Tigerkit and Whitekit played in front of the Apprentice’s Den. Sitting on the tree stump, Tigerkit pretended that he was leader while Whitekit was his loyal deputy. The fast-growing tom-kit will be joining the apprentices soon, though Lionpaw and Goldenpaw will leaving him a few days after he receives his mentor. Sunstar mused who he would choose as Tigerkit’s mentor as Leopardfoot called both of them into the Nursery. Both tom-kits meowed they were too awake for naps as they entered the bramble bush that housed the queens and kits. 

Sunstar chuckled at them both as they disappeared into the bramble. He and his brother said the same things so many moons ago. Some things never change, even with wings involved. 

Muttering draws his attention to the Medicine Cat’s Den. Goosefeather was walking out from the rock-wall den. The speckled grey tom was an oddball. One could never tell if his mutterings were about the present, past, or future unless either he or Featherwhisker explained. Sunstar’s own feelings towards the tom were mixed with annoyance, pity, respect, and confusion. Goosefeather was an excellent medicine cat, though personally, Sunstar perferred his own brother Featherwhisker as his adviser over Goosefeather. 

Leaping down from the Highrock, Sunstar padded to listen to Goosefeather. “What is this warm breeze? The rest of the day is supposed to be chilly.” Goosefeather muttered to everyone and no one. 

“What is supposed to happen Goosefeather?” Sunstar asked, spreading his wings made of light. “I am interested in the possibilities.” 

Goosefeather tilted his head to Sunstar. “The weather acrouse.” The medicine cat remarked as Sunstar had been there all along. “Right when the sun reached noon, a cold breeze was meant to stay all through the night. Not too chilly, it was livable, but enough to unnerve one.”

“Such a breeze was here.” Sunstar nodded. “I felt it on the Highrock.” He didn’t feel like mentioning again how his sun-blessed wings gave off mostly light, not heat. Sunstar had too many conversations about how he couldn’t melt ice when he became leader. 

“Exactly why it is puzzling! The breeze was here, then it left. Which means things are very different in the forest.” Goosefeather mused. 

“Different as in good or bad. Or just plain different?” Sunstar said, trying to keep the worry out of his purr.

Goosefeather looked at him as if Sunstar asked if the sky was green. Quickly though, he dived into a pondering look. “Though different, it is a good type of different. You will not like it right now, many cats will not like right now, but this difference will lead to a better Thunderclan. We just have to get to that day to see it.” 

Suddenly, Goosefeather changed both expression and direction. “Though this was not the direction we were originally heading. Someone has changed the script. I will be tracking down this person and having a very long conversation with them.” 

“Well in that case, go make sure you are in a private place when you do so. You don’t want anyone to think you are crazy.” Sunstar affirmed. He was no stranger to outside forces aiding the clan. His nine lives and golden wings where proof of that. 

“Haha!! They already think I am crazy. What is one more conversation supposed to add? Though I will keep your good advice in mind Sunstar.” Goosefeather laughed. Suddenly, Goosefeather’s mood transformed into seriousness. “Though at this moment we will need comfrey, cobwebs, and lavender. Wet moss and dock leaves will also be required. Will we need horsetail or marigold…” He muttered as he walked back into the Medicine Cat’s Den. 

To Sunstar’s delight, Featherwhisker walked past his mentor from the den. “What was that about? Goosefeather was talking about herbs for the wounded, though I really don’t get why he suggested lavender. If the cat is alive, why would we hide the death scent? Unless it to keep the patient calm while we heal them.” Featherwhisker glanced back and forth between Sunstar and Goosefeather. 

Sunstar shugged. “I honestly don’t know. I am still trying to understand what we were talking about before-paw.” 

Featherwhisker’s eyes widened at that. “What did he tell you this time?” 

Lifting his muzzle, Sunstar spoke. “That the winds have been changing. Along with the fact something is going to happen I will not like, but will grow to appreciate. Basically a rough spot will occur that will be quite good for us.” 

Featherwhisker’s face scrunched up into a silent laugh. “Like how your wings need grooming?” 

Instantly Sunstar tried to bury himself into embarrassment. His fur puffed up and his wings clutched his side. “You know I am still not comfortable with my feathers. Especially when it comes to grooming them bro!” 

His brother pawed his side. “That why it is still so funny. Don’t worry though, I will help you preen them nice and clean.” Featherwhisker started towards the Leader’s Den. “Come on brother, we will have your wings perfect in no time.” 

Only Goosefeather knew, they would have no time. 

The latest patrol Tawnyspots sent out came home early. If today was an ordinary day, Sunstar would have thought the patrol sent to Shadowclan’s border was a little too anxious about the border with Riverclan. However, it was not an ordinary day. 

Sunstar and Featherwhisker’s eyes widened at the unexpected sight. Sunstar knew that Bluefur and Snowfur went out for a walk earlier, but he did not expect them to be coming home like this. He looked beyond Adderfang to see his daughters beaten and busied. Snowfur, carried by Windflight and Dappletail, was completely limp. Her hind leg was twisted, as if it was both snapped and ripped. Oh Starclan, what happened to them!? 

Sunstar wildly searched for Bluefur. His body didn’t calm down when he saw her next to White-eye. His blue-grey daughter now looked like she had ran to Windclan and back, all while in combat. Her paw-steps where shaky. Sunstar refused to doubt that if White-eye was not there, Bluefur would fall into the dust. Her eyes were glazed, almost as if she was not even here. By the stars above, did he have both of his girls home only for them to be gone? Their bodies here with him, but minds and souls so far away?

Sunstar bounded/flew across the camp to the entrance. Adderfang opened his mouth to speak, but Sunstar refused to listen until he knew with his own muzzle. He loosened his jaw right below Snowfur’s ears, taking in all her scents. There were blackberries, bushes’ leaves, dirt, blood, and the heavy scent of the Thunderpath all on her white pelt. In spite of all these scents, there was no death scent lingering on Snowfur. 

“She still breathes.” Adderfang spoke a sentence that Sunstar finally heard. In relief, Sunstar nuzzled Snowfur’s head. He still had both of Moonflower’s kits. Oh my, Bluefur…

Sunstar whirled around to Bluefur, not caring if he tickled anyone with his feathers. “Bluefur, can you hear me?” Sunstar tried to speak as calmly as he could. 

“She is alive, she is alive. Everything is going to be fine. We are going to be fine.” Bluefur whispered, her lips running loose as her mind tried to steady itself.

Sunstar drew her close to his chest. “Bluefur, listen. You are both fine. You are safe now. We will take care of you.” Sunstar silently thanked all his time as deputy. It was the only explanation he had for why his voice was so strong. 

“We need to get them both to my den, now.” Featherwhisker declared behind him. It took his littermate that long to catch up? Who cares, his daughters were alive, Sunstar thought as he nuzzled Bluefur. 

“Can you walk with me Bluefur?” Sunstar asked. Seeing her nod, Sunstar marched her over to Medicine Cat’s Den. He kept her steady the whole distance by dapping his wing over her. Sunstar refused to lose her now. 

As they approached, Goosefeather popped his head out. “All the herbs are ready for use and a nest cleared, Featherwhisker. Light above lights, is that Snowfur!?!” Goosefeather yowled after seeing his niece tattered and torn. So this is what Goosefeather sensed a few moments previously. Though it seems not even he knew what would happen. 

“Bluefur needs medical attention as well.” Sunstar spoke up. No cat was going to overlook his other daughter. 

“Okay, poppy seeds and thyme leaves for shock. Some more cobwebs and marigold for the flesh wounds…” Goosefeather shoved his head back in the den. It seemed that his sixth sense was still working. Good, Sunstar mused, Bluefur needed it.

Windflight and Dappletail carried Snowfur in, placing her upon the empty nest. With a dip of their heads, they left the den, knowing they did their part. Featherwhisker immediately began working on Snowfur. He began by sniffing out where the blood marks where. Sunstar knew enough about injuries to know infected wounds where the most painful and hard to treat. It was far better to prevent infection from growing than healing the inflammation. 

Sunstar had Bluefur lending against him in a corner of the den. That way, they both could still be inside the den without causing distractions. Walking towards them, Goosefeather brushed past his apprentice with herbs in his paws. 

“Bluefur, eat this.” Goosefeather spoke directly to her. When Bluefur did not respond, Sunstar repeated the words in her ears, all while rubbing his wing feathers on her back. Eventually, Bluefur opened her mouth to receive two poppy seeds and some thyme leaves. Right after, Goosefeather motioned for Bluefur to lie down. Buefur was so tired, she practically slid down. With an experienced paws, Goosefeather quickly found and bounded up Bluefur’s wounds. 

“She will be fine Sunstar. They both will be. Go find out what happened to land them both in here. Adderfang is still waiting to tell you.” Goosefeather turned his muzzle to Sunstar.  
Shaking off his exhaustion, Sunstar began to stroll outside. Yet, he could not help himself from taking one last peek at Snowfur and Bluefur. Featherwhisker and Goosefeather were carefully treating them, using both paws and words. Sunstar had to believe what he saw, that his daughters where in good paws. Taking a deep breath, Sunstar marched outside to discover what happened to his daughters.

“Adderfang,” Sunstar began, “You wished to speak with me?” A pointless question it was, seeing that the mottled, dark-brown tom had been standing at the Medicine Cat’s Den entrance the whole time. 

Adderfang dipped his broad head. “You need a report on what the patrol found.” 

Sunstar reared his own head and spread his wings. Their light shone off greatly, though it was not a blaze. “Tell me Adderfang, what happened to Bluefur and Snowfur?” 

Adderfang stared his yellow eyes into Sunstar’s amber ones. “While we do not have all the details, we have a basic picture of what happened. Bluefur and Snowfur were taking a walk along the Shadowclan border. I don’t think they were originally walking on the borderline, as their scent trail doesn’t match up with what we found.”

“And what did you find Adderfang?” Sunstar almost growled at the tom. 

“We found the scent of three unknown cats on our territory. They pasted over the Thunderpath to reach a little clearing. There, we scented a fight between the sisters and the intruders. The intruders lost the stomach to fight, retreating across the Thunderpath. From what we gathered, both Snowfur and Bluefur chased after them. Unfortunately, Snowfur ran faster.”

“Right into the jaws of a Monster.” Sunstar whispered. “Did you find these intruders?” Sunstar straightened up.

“They were long gone by the time we arrived, which couldn’t have been longer than five minutes after Snowfur got struck by the Monster. Thrushpelt doubled-checked the borderline himself.” Adderfang threw his head in Thrushpelt’s direction, letting Sunstar know where the young tom was. Thrushpelt was in the mist of eating, talking, and throwing worried glances at the Medicine Cat’s Den. It was obvious which she-cat the yellow tom was worried for.

Suddenly, a thought brushed into Sunstar’s head. “You called these three intruders unknown. Why so, if they came from over the Thunderpath where Shadowclan lies?” Sunstar directed his focus back towards Adderfang. 

The brown tabby tom drew in a breath, as if he knew not what to say. After a few seconds, he let it out. “Despite them coming from and retreating to Shadowclan territory, I cannot shake the feeling those three intruders were NOT Shadowclan. Their scent was…off. It reminded me more of somecat who rolled in a different scent to hide their smell than one who owns that scent. The others would say Shadowclan was there, but I have to follow my gut on this one. Sir.” Adderfang drew his massive shoulders back as he stared into Sunstar’s eyes. 

Sunstar sighed. He would have to trust his senior warrior on this one incident. “Very well Adderfang. Dismissed.” Thankfully, Sunstar remembered what he had to do. “Adderfang.”

“Yes Sunstar? What else do you need?” 

“I greatly appreciate that you aided both Bluefur and Snowfur today. You and your patrol hold my deepest gratitude.” Sunstar spoke sincerely.

Addefang nodded. “I will have to remember that when I tell Stormtail and Thistleclaw.” 

Sunstar grimced at that. He and Stormtail never did get along very well, especially after how Stormtail treated Moonflower. Still, he did spire Snowfur and Bluefur. He would need to know how the sisters were, even if he didn’t care about them too much. Now Thistleclaw on the other paw…

“Good luck with them Adderfang.” Sunstar nodded his reassurance. Adderfang smiled at that. “Thistleclaw should be by the Riverclan border on patrol.” Sunstar suggested. With a nod, the mottled brown tom went on his way to find his former apprentice. 

While Adderfang left the camp, Sunstar approached Thrushpelt at the fresh-kill pile. Sunstar crouched down to pick some fresh-kill for those in Medicine Cat’s Den, healers and patients. When he was close, Sunstar whispered in Thrushpelt’s ear. “She is going to be fine Thrushpelt. You got to her just in time.” He could see the young tom’s body relax as he spoke, taking comfort in Sunstar’s words. Sunstar smiled as he picked up several pieces of fresh-kill. His work was done here for now.

It did not take long at all for Sunstar deliver the fresh-kill to the Medicine Cat’s Den. It was good to see, in the short time he was gone, that Bluefur was doing better. She was still so tired, yet her color looked better. Snowfur’s wounds were dressed up, including her twisted leg. Both medicine cats seemed much calmer now. Sunstar hoped that meant things were looking up for his daughters. 

However, raindrops still had to fall on Thunderclan camp that day.

A grey and white tom brusted into the Medicine cat den. He was not injured, rather, searching for his injured beloved. His fur was on edge in anger, though Sunstar would bet a mouse that the fur was fluffed up in worry. “Where is she!?!” the tom cried in agony, his worried voice matching his wild fur. 

“Hold your mouse tails, Thistleclaw. Snowfur is right here.” Featherwhisker motioned to Snowfur’s sleeping body. 

Thistleclaw raced to his mate, pushing Featherwhisker out of the way. The grey and white tom nuzzled Snowfur, burying his muzzle into her pelt. Thistleclaw sniffed all over Snowfur’s body, checking over her wounds. The young warrior was the kind of cat who needed to see matters for himself to make decisions, no matter what other cats told him. Sunstar was pleased with that trait, though he did wish Thistleclaw would listen a bit more to his medicine cats. 

Sunstar believed Thistleclaw would be calm after finding Snowfur. However, Thistleclaw had yet to learn to let his energy flow out of him, rather than flood. 

“You were supposed to take care of her!” Thistleclaw hissed at Bluefur. His yellow eyes glared storms of hate at the blue-grey she-cat. “Why did you let this happen! She is lying here on death’s door thanks to you!” 

Bluefur attempted to rise up. “Thistleclaw, I’m…”

“You failed her!” Thistleclaw hissed, causing Bluefur to jump back. “You failed her and Whitekit!” Sunstar noticed that Bluefur began to fall back down. Her face slowly buried itself in her chest while Thistleclaw’s heckles rose. 

Seeing this would was going nowhere, Sunstar stepped in. “Enough! Both of you!” Sunstar rose his voice and spread his wings. All the cats were blinded by his blaze. “What would Snowfur think of you when she hears about this? You two are not kits! You can control your anger and self-doubt!” Sunstar breathed heavily through his nose. “Thistleclaw, if you refuse to control your frustration, I will force you to leave.” The Sunstar glared at the grey and white warrior. Eventually, the young warrior dropped his gaze and heckles. “Now.” Sunstar lowered his wings, though he did not lessen the light. “Who is going to tell Whitekit where his mother is?” 

Both Bluefur and Thistleclaw took a double take at the thought. It seemed they finally realized they were not the only ones affected by the tragedy. When would those two realize how similar they are to each other?

“I’ll do it.” Bluefur spoke up, her blue eyes set.

“Are you certain you are strong enough?” Sunstar asked her. One didn’t need to be half-blind to see that despite her blazing will, Bluefur’s body was still worn from the experience. 

“Sunstar. I need to do this.” Bluefur said firmly. She would have enough strength to accomplish this task. 

“Very well Bluefur. After you tell Whitekit, go get some rest.” Sunstar supported her decision. “Key word, rest. Not nap.” The ginger tom gave her a knowing stare. Poor Bluefur hated sleeping on the job, even when she needed it. Hopefully now, she would actually get some sleep. 

Sunstar stepped aside, letting Bluefur scroll out of the Medicine Cat’s Den. He peeked after her. Stormtail was there, walking through the camp. The blue-grey tom tried talking to his daughter, but Bluefur shrugged him off. At least Stormtail was trying to be a father, though he could never seem to actually do a good job at it. 

Sunstar was not the only cat watching Bluefur trudge through camp. A grey she-cat with a bushy, pinkish-orange tail was observing Bluefur as well. Rosetail, the she-cat, could not help but tremble with worry over her family. Sunstar knew, that despite Thistleclaw’s aggressive nature, Rosetail was good friends with both Snowfur and Bluefur. She caught Sunstar’s eyes, pleading for permission. Sunstar nodded, though he could not comprehend why she would need permission to go aid family and friends. Rosetail gleamed with delight before following Bluefur into the nursery. Whitekit was not going to be alone during the dark nights ahead. 

Sunstar’s ear twitched when scuffles arose behind him. Goosefeather was dragging lavender flowers to Thistleclaw, resulting in the warrior looking very indigent. “Since you are going to be here a while, you might as well help.” Goosefeather declared as he set the flowers in front of Thistleclaw. 

“Help with what, you old-flea bag?” Thistleclaw hissed, clearly thinking he was going to play medicine cat apprentice. 

“Grooming her acourse.” Goosefeather purred. The mottled grey tom beckoned a tail over Snowfur’s pelt. “We don’t want Snowfur smelling like Thunderpath now, do we?” Goosefeather smiled. “Now, brush her fur with the lavender. The sweet scent will wash away the dreadful tar of the Thunderpath. Just don’t try eating the flower like a kit.”

Thistleclaw held in a growl before grabbing the lavender. He diligently groomed Snowfur, missing not one corner of her pelt. Sometimes, he would stop and lick her white fur clean of any dirt or grime. Thistleclaw had enough sense to not touch the poultice dressings where Snowfur’s wounds are. When he was finished, Thistleclaw finally seemed to settle down, the anger faded from his spiky pelt. 

In the quiet, Featherwhisker padded up to Sunstar. “So that is who the lavender was for.” He meowed. “Not Bluefur, not Snowfur, but Thistleclaw.” 

Sunstar chuckled. “It certainly worked.” 

“Though tell me one thing, brother.” Featherwhisker articulated. “Was that blaze necessary for _all_ of us?” 

Sunstar and Featherwhisker stared into each others eyes before surrounding to laughter. The cold breeze had blown away from Thunderclan camp. The clan was safe for the night, though who knew what tomorrow might bring next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How in goodness gracious did I get over 3k of words???_ 😲


	6. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _*Sits down to write about how Thunderclan is handing Snowfur's almost death.*_   
>  _*Ends up writing about philosophy instead. *_
> 
> _Well I'm not feeling good, so the readers get worldbuilding instead of plot!_

Just as the water currents flow, so does life continue on. Now, a Riverclan warrior would know exactly what I meant by that. For they can see everyday that no matter how many sticks, leaves, and rocks fall into the water, the river still flows onward despite the blockage. In the same manner, time continues flowing despite the pains, storms, and deaths that attempt to crowd out the beauties of life. 

I supposed that is why Riverclan can deal so well with tragedy, for they have three rivers to swim in. The first river that gave birth to them, the second river that carries them through their daily life, and the last one which leads beyond death to the stars. Which makes it really ironic that Riverclan is the one who chases after perfection the most of the five clans. After all, life goes on, despite all the mistakes and stones that get throw at it. Just as water is still beautiful in spite of the ripples. 

Atlas, it is not a Riverclan warrior who must learn to live through tragedy, but a Thunderclan one. I pity all of Starclan which must teach Thunderclan this lesson, for it is Thunderclan is the hardest for them to teach. However, it a lesson every warrior must learn. 

To survive and thrive despite the harshest of storms; to continue to live honorable even in the darkest night, to live as if your life is not your own, that is what makes a warrior. Indeed, this set the warrior clans above all the other cats in the forest. For all the rouges and kittypets were never taught to look beyond themselves. 

Indeed, all the clans learned this lesson. Shadowclan listened carefully to their queens and elders in those days. Under the great Cedarstar, they learned to endure the most tumultuous storms and to find strength in their honor. Shadowclan held their heads up high at Gatherings, knowing with pride that they faced hunger, cold, and loss while retaining their heritage.

Windclan was instructed to listen to the winds. Not a breeze that came and went, but the strong, everlasting currents that blew over the land. It was a difficult lesson to follow. Did mean to change so often like emotions? Sliding from one feeling to the next? No, the lesson was the values of the wind never changed, despite strong, transforming breezes. For that made the cats true Windclan warriors, a lesson they were happy to share with any visitor. 

Oh Thundeclan, Thunderclan, the clan of the warrior’s heart. It was this clan that first taught the other four how to be a warrior. However, even the mightly Thunderstar himself had to learn this lesson the hard way. Though, the Thunderclan of today had harder heads than the first leader of Thunderclan. For Thunderclan hates change. They see themselves as mighty oak trees, refusing to bow to any storm. If there is any change, they prefer growth, not death. 

However, even though branches can be broken off, oak don’t have to die in a storm. New growth can come from where the snapped branches used to be. Those same fallen branches can grow new trees to add to the forest. So Thunderclan can learn to grow again after a tragedy. 

But then again, the Thunderclan warriors have to be willing to learn. For they are a stubborn tree indeed. Luckily, for Thunderclan, a tree would teach them this lesson. Abit, a family tree.


	7. Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'all about last chapter...  
> I was recovering from getting my wisdom teeth out, so my mind was loopy when I wasn't tired or in pain. To make it up, you get a double upload. 
> 
> The last chapter was inspired by " _Tell me about your Ancestors_ " by Drowsy_Salamander  
> Hopefully it actually readable.

Everything changed in Bluefur’s life. Yet the daily life continued on the same. The sun danced. The wind whistled. The streams bubbled. The trees grew. Shadows both lengthened and weaned. 

But it wasn’t just that. Patrols went out. Apprentices trained. Prey was hunted. Warriors fought. Kits played. Why. Why? WHY did everything have to be the same! 

Bluefur growled, something she was doing every day now. But no matter how often she let out her frustrations, the questions kept coming back. Why did her sister have to get hurt? Why did everyone pretend that it was fine? Why did everyone and everything in existence act as if nothing changed! 

Well…

It had been a while since Snowfur went on patrol. Four moons since she last went into the woods. Two carrying Whitekit, the other two nursing him. This was the only explanation she had to why Bluefur didn’t search for her sister in the forest. 

No. She searched inside the camp. She looked up to share from the fresh-kill pile. Her paws led her to their favorite sharing-tongues spot at noon. Bluefur’s ears listened for her laugh within the nursery. Her eyes widened at bits of white fur, only to realize it was either Patchpelt or White-eye. All her searching yielded disappointment. 

Bluefur was having one of those disappointing moments when she went to sit in the sun. The noon sun was just right, though Bluefur’s world was covered in ice. Her eyes were casted down, oblivious to the other she-cat in her spot. 

“Hello Bluefur.” A familiar voice purred. Bluefur looked over to see Rosetail next to her. The grey tabby pushed a squirrel in-between them. 

“Would you like to share this with me?” Rosetail smiled. 

Bluefur glanced weary at the squirrel. “The last time I shared a piece of fresh-kill with you, I killed your littermate.” Bluefur spoke, defeated. 

Rosetail drew back in momentary shock before giving into a long sigh. “So that is why you stopped sharing prey with me.” Rosetail turned her tired eyes back upon Bluefur. “You do know I never blamed you for Sweetpaw’s death.” 

“Thistleclaw still does.” Bluefur meowed. 

“Which is so silly since I was the one who invited both of you to eat with me. Not the other way around.” Rosetail rolled her eyes at the mention of her other littlermate. “It is also silly that both of you are still playing the blame game.” 

“Wait, what?” Bluefur asked. Her head twitched in a daze. What game was Rosetail talking about? 

“Both you and Thistleclaw keep blaming yourselves and each other whenever something goes wrong.” Rosetail bent down to Bluefur’s eye level. “Neither of you can move on if you are stuck deciding who is to blame.” 

“But I am the one who took Snowfur out! I am the one who let her get hurt! I am-” Rosetail covered Bluefur’s muzzle with her pink-orange tail.

“See? You are stuck blaming yourself. You are forgetting who wanted to take care of her sister. Who was the one who brought her safely home? Who was the one who told Whitekit about his mama? Who is the one who is still taking time out of her day to care for him? Who Bluefur?” Rosetail drilled into Bluefur’s head.

“Leopardfoot, Adderfang, you, Robinwing…” Bluefur gasped out as she pulled down Rosetail’s fuffy gag. 

“No! It was you silly!” Rosetail interrupted, her face one of disbelief. “See?! You are so busy blaming yourself for bad things that you can’t see all the good things you done.” 

Bluefur’s eyes widened. Had she really done all those things? She shut her eyes. Yes, she really had. All those other cats who helped her, well, they helped her accomplish those good deeds. 

“You know…” Rosetail began. “Thistleclaw blames himself for Sweetpaw’s death.” 

Bluefur flicked her ears in surprise. “Now why would he do that?” 

Rosetail tilted her head back at Bluefur. “Because he is the one who caught that rotten mouse the three of us ate.” She said with sad eyes. “He still blames himself. Even though he can’t control when prey is eaten or not.” The grey tabby played with the dirt before her.

Bluefur had to shake her head. There was no way… Rosetail had to be making this up. “How do you know?” 

Rosetail glanced across the camp where Thistleclaw was prowling. “Because I had to chew him out for it just two days ago.” She drawled, clearly displeased with her brother. 

The blue-grey warrior had to nod her head. It made sense, yet at the same didn’t make sense. Could have what happened with Sweetpaw really been an accident? “Rosetail?” 

The tabby flicked her ear. “Yes Bluefur?” 

“Do you forgive me? For being such a terrible friend?” Bluefur asked. 

Rosetail let out a happy chuckle. “Yes Bluefur. I forgive you for all the injustices you’ve done to me. All the intentional wounds and the unintentional wounds. All the true pains and the made-up pains.” 

Bluefur lowered her head. “Can I make it up to you?” She said, eyes pleading. 

Rosetail laughed. “You can start by sharing this squirrel with me!” She said as she pushed the squirrel towards Bluefur. 

_A friendship grew deeper on that sunny day. Along with forgiveness washing away old pains._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you realize Bluefur and Thistleclaw are actually pretty similar. 😮  
> Only makes their falls in madness and evil more interesting. 
> 
> Please! Tell me how I did.


	8. Smashing Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thistleclaw POV!
> 
> I am not above admitting the fact that this fic is just as much about saving Thistle as it torturing him.  
> Once the patrol is over, (You will see what I mean) we can hop on the _"Give Thistle as much karma as possible train"_ together!

Why did everything have to be going wrong?! Thistleclaw growled to himself. The sky turned grey. All the burrs were sticking to his fur. Every puddle seemed to jump onto his path. 

It wasn’t just the forest that was driving him crazy. Every creature alive was attempting to join the “Drive Thistleclaw Insane Patrol”. His fellow warriors kept asking him if he was fine. (He wasn’t. How was it not obvious?) The enemy clans just had to walk that freaking close to the border. (Can’t they smell?!) Even Thistleclaw’s own body was rebelling by missing that dang mouse ever, single, time!

Thistleclaw let out a cry as he missed the mouse, again. That tiny seed eater somehow knew when to move just enough that the cat breezed past him. AGAIN! This time, Thistleclaw slammed into tree roots instead the mouse. The grey-and-white warrior was undazed just enough to watch said mouse stroll its merry on way into the undergrowth. Thistleclaw groaned as he let his head fall into the tree root.

“Thistleclaw? Is that you?” A voice came from the thicket. Thistleclaw lifted his head just enough to see two cats push through the bushes. He knew those two cats better than his own paws. Though he didn’t know wither to be happy or embarrassed with his parents being here. 

“Thistleclaw…What happened?” His father Windflight asked. The grey tabby tom took pause at the sight of his son crumbled before him. His mother, Poppydawn, continued towards him. It didn’t long at all for her long, dark-red fur to surround his pelt. 

“It doesn’t matter. I failed to catch any prey today, yesterday, or the day before that!” Thistleclaw’s voice rose with every word. 

“I have a small feeling that is not the problem my son.” Poppydawn said as her tail began to rub his pelt. 

“Yes it is! What else could be worse than the clan going hungry!” Thistleclaw snapped at her.

“Thistleclaw!” His father growled, his pale green eyes blazing in fury. “That is not how you talk to a clanmate, much less your mother!” 

Thistleclaw almost snapped at his father before his mother hushed him. “Thistleclaw, you do not have to be the perfect warrior for us.” Poppydawn firmly stated. 

The grey-and-white cat let his head dip yet again in defeat. “Then what I am? A broken, useless apprentice?” Thistleclaw asked. He would have never asked such a question out-loud if he wasn’t so tired. 

“Our son. Our dear son whose mate has been terribly injured.” Windflight stated. Thistleclaw had to look up at him. He suspected that his face betrayed his bewilderment at the fact his father was saying those words, rather than his sweet mother. 

“You cannot hide your worries from us, my son.” His mother purred. “We all know you far too well.” Rosetail included. Thistleclaw grimly thought. She just got after him two days ago for blaming himself for his sister Sweetpaw’s death. 

“Why d-did you not say anything?” He stummered. He would not cry. Warriors do not cry. 

“Because we know you like to work things out yourself. Any aid seems like interference in your eyes.” His father said as he sat down in front of him. His green eyes shone only with care, not pity Thistleclaw happily noted. 

“We also know that you love Snowfur and are willing to do anything to help her.” Poppydawn nudged him. 

“But-t-t. I can’t do anything to help Snowfur.” Thistleclaw said. Funny it took him voicing his problem out-loud for him even to notice its existence. That was the reason why he was snappy and failing at everything. His beautiful snow blossom had just…

“That may be partly true.” His father mused. “However, it is completely true that you CANNOT go around snapping at your clanmates just because you are angry.”

“I am NOT angry like some tiny kit!” Thistleclaw bristled. “You may know me father, but you do NOT know how I feel.” Thistleclaw could feel his mother stiffen beside him. His father on the other paw, just sighed.

“You are right Thistleclaw. I don’t know how it feels to have a mate badly injured, yet still alive.” Windflight meowed. The grey-and-white warrior’s control gave out as soon as he realized what Windflight just said. 

“Father… I was not-” 

“Thinking straight? Yeah. I didn’t think straight at the time either.” Windflight merely shrugged his shoulders. 

“Did you ever hear of how I acted when I lost Rainfur?” Windflight asked him. Seeing Thistleclaw’s negative shake, Windflight went on. “I was so angry at losing her, I broke the Elders’ Den.” 

Thistleclaw’s face transformed into the embodiment of shock. “Wait? What did you do?” 

Windflight rolled his tail. “Okay, that wasn’t very accurate. I destroyed the Elders’ Den.” 

Thistleclaw’s face was still frozen in shock. “What!?!” 

Poppydawn nodded in confirmation. “Mistpelt and Larksong were NOT happy at being forced to sleep in the Warriors’ Den for several nights. It took your father many days to rebuild the Elders’ Den by himself. Luckily, Starclan saved the elders from his poor craftcatship by dropping several branches right where they needed to be.” 

“Thistleclaw.” His father wanted his attention. “Was I justified in my anger?” Windflight asked once Thistleclaw closed his gaping muzzle.

Thistleclaw blinked. Was this a trick question? There was a reason why he preferred battle move tests over story tests. “Yes. You lost your mate, who left you alone with three newly apprentice kits.” 

“Plus Speckletail and White-eye. You and Rainfur adopted the two of them when both of their parents died in the Great Hunger.” Poppydawn added. 

Windflight bent his head down, though his eye were not seeing the grass. “It didn’t make sense. Harepounce already died in that leaf-bare. My mate lived through the Great Hunger, suckling five hungry kits the whole season! For her to die so soon after the dawn of new-leaf? I am not ashamed in admitting the fact I screamed at the stars themselves for nights on end.” After a few saggy breaths, Windflight looked up. “Again, I ask you, was I justified in my anger?”

Thistleclaw didn’t trust himself to say the right words, so he nodded.  
Windflight’s green eyes sparkled with understanding. “Now a different question. Was I justified in destroying the Elders’ Den?” Thistleclaw became very confused. Did he not just answer that question? 

Windflight’s eyes remained in the same understanding expression. “No. I was not.” 

“But you were right to be angry!” Thistleclaw almost leapt to his paws. However, his mother’s body kept him from going too far. 

“But I did NOT have the right to take out my anger and frustrations on my clanmates.” Windflight declared. His whole body stood firm, not rigid, in his declaration. “I had the right to be angry. By the stars, I needed to be angry. But to take it out on my clanmates was and is wrong. That did not bring Rainfur back, nor did it heal me of my pain. In fact…” Windflight paused, thoughtfulness taking over his green eyes. “If I did not have that quiet time rebuilding the Elders’s Den, I would have never found healing or peace. If I didn’t have that, well…" Windflight changed his gaze from Thistleclaw to Poppydawn. "I would have never found a once-in-a-lifetime-love twice in my own life.” 

Oh no. Thistlclaw almost moaned. His parents were getting all lovie-dovie with their eyes again. Almost moaned. Thistleclaw found himself doing the exact same thing with Snowfur ever since Whitekit was born. He couldn’t blame his parents for momentary being lost in love and awe in their beloved’s eyes. Not when he experienced it himself so many times. Just thinking about Snowfur brought her sparkling blue eyes to his mind.

His mother’s love and scent brought him to the present. “Thistle.” She nuzzled his neck fur. “You have the right to be confused and upset. No one knows what is going to happen with Snowfur right now.” 

“However, you do not have the right to snap at your clanmates who want to help you, especially your mother.” His father padded forward, coming nose to nose level. “If you keep up with it or do something even worse than snapping, I will find a way to ground you.” 

“Father…I am a full-grown warrior now. What can you do?” Thistleclaw joked, finally feeling better. 

“Well, for starters…” Windflight rose back up. “Your older brother Tawnyspots is deputy, so I can talk with him about the kinds of patrols you go on. And there is the fact your mother and I became good friends with Sunstar after you became mates with Snowfur.” Windflight went on as the three warriors walked back to camp, the mouse happily forgotten. 

_An important lesson became ingrained in Thistleclaw’s heart that day. Even thorns have their roses. One just has to look up to catch their sweet petals._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expanding characters and the family tree!  
> Seriously, you will be surprised how much your knowledge of warriors grows just by hanging out on the wiki for about five minutes. 
> 
> Rainfur the Thunderclan queen was a speckled ginger and white she-cat who gave birth to Dappletail, Tawnyspots, and Thrushpelt. She lived through the Great Hunger in Goosefeather's Curse, only to mysterious die before Bluestar's Prophecy. So I made-up stuff. 
> 
> I was already annoyed Windflight didn't get or give enough love anyways.


	9. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two Hunters go prowling. Though one cannot help but ask..._
> 
> _**Why** are they hunting?_

The forest was quiet, expect for the birdsong and leaves bristling in the breeze. Though if you judged the forest to be empty expect for the feathered-singers, you would be sorely mistaken. Two hunters lurk in the undergrowth, eager to bring home dinner. 

One white she-cat tasted the air. Despite being blind in one eye, the warrior could find any prey before they left the safety of the thicket. Her nose and patience awarded her with being one of the best hunters in the clan. 

The she-cat flicked her ears in two directions, having found prey in both. Her dark brown companion paddled up to meet her. “At this time of the year, there will be plenty of prey at the Great Sycamore.” The tom whispered so not to scare off any prey. “We will both do well hunting there.” He decided. 

“We would do well hunting together anywhere.” The she-cat purred before starting off in the direction of the gigantic tree. 

The two crept towards the Great Sycamore. The tree had opened its pods, inviting the bugs to a feast. The mice caught word of it, so they chased after the bugs. The cats, well…

The cats were there waiting for them. 

The cats watched the mice gather in, a plan forming in their minds. They nodded once to one another, already knowing the scheme. Silently, they pounced upon the unsuspecting prey. 

Three mice were dead before the others became aware of the predators’ presence. As they started to flee, two more mice fell underneath a cat’s claws. Only one creature remined uncaptured; a squirrel. 

The white she-cat gestured her chin up the Great Sycamore’s branches. She knew how squirrels could climb so high, they could touch the clouds. The dark-brown tom was well aware, as he began to move to capture the squirrel. 

The she-cat lunged at the squirrel, only for the squirrel to dodge her by diving underneath a tree root. The only cute rodent in existence climbed over her fallen body and jumped gleefully up the tree. The rat’s relative chipped victoriously in the high branches, having successfully defeated the dreaded cat. No one could conquer its realm, the wide-reaching tree branches. What a prideful squirrel, for an invader had just arrived to challenge that notion. 

The dark-brown tom observed the rodent with his yellow eyes. He did not wait long at all to stalk the squirrel. With a flash, the squirrel was trapped in-between the big tom’s jaws and snapped. The folly emperor of the branches died, conquered. 

Kept balanced by his broad shoulders, the dark-brown tom easily climbed down to his companion. He unlatched his big jaw to drop the squirrel upon the pile of fresh-kill that the she-cat made. Suddenly, the white she-cat nuzzled the large tom’s neck, purring happily at a successful hunt. The dark-brown tom leaned into her touch, his tabby stripes wrapping around her unblemished coat. 

Not moving away from her companion, the white warrior spoke. “Five mice and one fat squirrel. I say that was a fine hunt. Though,” The she-cat turned to gaze her one seeing eye at him. “What do you think, Sparrowpelt?”

The dark-brown warrior peeped his yellow eyes at the pile. “I think we should add some birds to it.” Sparrowpelt expressed. 

White-eye flicked her ears and titled her nose. “There are two birds five fox-lengths to our right. Though I do wonder why you want birds. Lately, you have been insistent on catching birds on our hunts.” 

Sparrowpelt flinched. “Is it that obvious?” He asked.

The white she-cat pulled herself away from large tom. “I do happen to know that your favorite piece of fresh-kill is squirrel, not bird.” White-eye glared at him, showing off her clawed eye. Despite her supposed anger, her only seeing eye revealed her laughter. 

Sparrowpelt could see it. His muzzle could not hold in a chuckle at the sight. Though only a chuckle escaped before the big tabby tom became somber once more. “I wanted to make sure there is plenty of fresh-kill. So everyone can enjoy their favorites.” The dark-brown warrior attempted to lighten the mood with the last sentence. 

However, the one-eyed she-cat saw right through him. “Birds are Snowfur’s favorite, aren’t they?” White-eye asked him. 

The dark-brown tom hung his head. “I know I am not supposed to care that much for her anymore. I mean, she was my apprentice. Which means not my apprentice anymore apprentice! I shouldn’t be this worried.”

White-eye hushed him with a swipe of her tail. “You can never stop worrying about her. After all, love doesn’t die so easily.” Noticing Sparrowpelt’s bewilded eyes, she continued. “And there are many types of love. Love between parents and offspring, love between a warrior and clan, love from a leader to their clan, love between friends, love between siblings, and _love between a teacher and their student._ ” White-eye readily let her care shine through her eye.

“You don’t need to feel guilty about caring for those under you Sparrowpelt. Besides,” White-eye curled up underneath the tom’s neck again. “I know you love me more than all the fresh-kill in the forest.” She purred as she snuggled against her mate. 

Sparrowpelt almost chocked in disbelief. “Thank you… White-eye.” He managed to croak out. 

“Though I do have one question.” White-eye stated. “Will you let me love your former apprentice too?” She pleaded.

Sparrowpelt immediately lightened up. “You can help me find some feathered prey for her to enjoy when she wakes up.” He nuzzled his mate before they sprung to bury the already caught fresh-kill. 

“Tell me, which bird is her favorite favorite?” White-eye asked as they paddled towards the birds she discovered earlier. 

“She is happy with any bird I catch, though I noticed she likes starlings the most.” Sparrowpelt provided, fondly nodding the memory. 

“Well, we got an entire forest to cover and a whole day to spend. We will find her a starling yet!” White-eye declared. 

So two warriors bounded off on another hunt, united in both love and mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _How many of you thought I was writing about Tigerstar or Brambleclaw before I revealed it to be Sparrowpelt? Come on, how many?_
> 
> _Also, somecat please help me. I got another AU stuck in my head._


	10. Whining and Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A check-up on Whitekit and a big news update._

“When will my mama wake up?” a small tom-kit meowed, yellow eyes wide. 

A black mottled she-cat tightened at the question. How could she answer a question when no one knew the answer? Taking a deep breath, she tried anyway. “Your mama will wake up when it is time Whitekit.” 

The fluffy kitten squirmed his nest. “But you said that yesterday! And the day before that! And the day before that!” Whitekit shouted, though to the Thunderclan queen it sounded more like a squeak. 

Leopardfoot sighed. “Whitekit. That is because the answer is true today as it was yesterday. I am not lying…” 

“But when!” Whitekit jumped out of his nest and landed on her paws. “When will she wake up?” He cried, eyes pleading. 

Leopardfoot closed her green eyes, unwilling to gaze into his yellow ones. “I don’t know Whitekit. I honestly don’t know.” 

The Thunderclan queen felt the tiny paws slip off from her as the poor kitten bent down. “Ohh…” was the only sound that came. Leopardfoot opened her eyes to see Whitekit sink into the moss of her nest. “Whitekit-it…” Leopardfoot spoke. 

The tom-kit looked back up at her, ears down and eyes sad. Leopardfoot’s heart swelled, leading her paws to wrap around the poor kitten. Black fur surrounded the white kitten as Leopardfoot nuzzled him. “I am so sorry I cannot give you an answer. But I can tell you that you are so loved. So loved that you will never be alone, no matter what happens.” 

Whitekit relaxed at her words. “Promise, Auntie Leopardfoot?” he asked. 

Leopardfoot smiled her first smile all evening. “Promise. And all your kin and clan would swear the same.” 

“Yeah. Especially since they keep showing up every night.” A new, tiny voice meowed. 

Both queen and kit turned to the newcomer. A dark brown tom-kit stared at them both. It was a kind stare, no sign of envy in his amber eyes. How could he be jealous at his almost-brother?

“But until then, SLEEP-OVER!!!” Tigerkit meowed as he leapt into the nest. Whitekit giggled in delight as he flung the bits of moss Tigerkit flew up. The sorrow was not forgotten, but now the joy could be seen. 

Leopardfoot laughed at the sight of the two silly kits. “But if it is going to be a sleep-over little ones, you need to go to sleep.” she said. 

“Ahnn…” the tom-kits groaned, though they both settled down by her belly. Tigerkit clutched close a moss-ball as he calmed down. Whitekit snugged this way and that, not quite settled yet.

“Auntie Leopardfoot?” the white kitten asked, staying close to the queen’s belly-fur. 

“Yes Whitekit?” The black queen responded. 

“Who will come snuggle with me tonight? Will it be one of my aunts or my grandparent or my daddy?” Whitekit innocently asked. 

“What is wrong with us?” Tigerkit meowed, clearly annoyed at being less than efficient. 

“Well… there’s no room in the nest if my grandparents show up. They always come to visit me together. ” Whitekit meowed, his young mind no where close to thinking Tigerkit’s fears. 

“I am certain whoever does come to visit you will be a present surprise. Sweet dreams my dear kittens.” Leopardfoot meowed, licking the heads of the kits. 

As the kittens slipped away into dreamsky, Leopardfoot gazed out of the Thunderclan nursery. The night was calm, the moon close to full. The queen turned her green eyes to the Medicine Cat Den where golden light danced. She could see Thistleclaw in the light, padding his way to the entrance. 

With a sigh, Leopardfoot shook her head. While the whole clan slept, Sunstar and Thistleclaw would be keeping vigil over Snowfur’s body. She could only hope the two of rested enough for the approaching Gathering.

A strange sight brought her head back up. As Thistleclaw entered the Medicine Cat Den, shades darker than shadow leapt away from his body. Stranger still, were sparks on the end of a… tail?

Leopardfoot shook her head again. She was must be too tired if she was seeing things. She must already be slipping into dreamsky she thought as she curled up around the kits. What she saw could not be real. Surely…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!  
> Would you all believe me if I said the last three chapters and this one where supposed to be just one? I sat down to write and the story took a life of its own...
> 
> Speaking of this chapter, sorry to torture y'all, but Snowfur is not waking up next chapter. I have cute scenes planned next chapter that require her to be sleeping.  
> Instead, a Gathering chapter is next! A.K.A. I am going to torture/enjoy myself by writing on all four clans and how they are doing at this time period!
> 
> Now...  
> A much needed news update.  
> I am certain many noticed that it has been almost three months since I last posted on this fanfic. Especially since I spoiled y'all during the summer with frequent updates. Why the long wait and the rapid updates earlier can be explained with one word: College. 
> 
> Yes, I been blessed to enter college at this day and age. (In a world gone beyond nuts with COVID) As such, I wished to get out as much as I could to y'all before college started. Now that it has, I been quite busy. Everyone here has been busy as no one knows if we are going to get shut down again. 
> 
> **So I have two requests for you readers.**  
>  _First: please be patient with me on my updates._  
>  Not only do I have be a good student by turning my work on time and well, but this is NOT my only fanfic on this site. I have two others in progress with plenty more in my head rearing to go. (Not to mention original works that want to be written.)  
>  _Second: Please pray for me._  
>  As I said, I been blessed with entering college. Still, the challenges ahead are difficult indeed. I would appreciate any and all prayers sent my way. Seriously, prayers are powerful and get where they need to go. (unlike money)
> 
> Lastly, thank you all for taking time out of your day to read, comment, and kudo my work. You all stun me every time I look on my home page. Such actions touch my heart and inspire me to do better. May each and every one of you have a blessed night and day wherever you are!


	11. On the other side of the River...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shall we go check out Riverclan?
> 
> And oh, by the way, NO one noticed all the Easter eggs in Windclan's nursey.  
> I am still sharing the eggs anyway.

The silver moon bathed the forest in its gentle light. The long grass shook from the wind, looking like ripples in the stream underneath the moonlight. Through the tree branches, the swamp was luminated by the stars shining bright. A few colored leaves twirled in the forest, dancing with all their might. By the river, peaceful music played, each sound just right. Upon the rocks and roots, the call was heard within hearts to cease the fight. Everyone in the forest paused to ponder this night. 

Such a night was this, that Crookedjaw breathed in, right outside the Riverclan camp. His bright green eyes lifted up to the heavens to ponder the beauty. The tom was lucky. The one night he was awake was the night filled with great wonders. It was almost a shame that he had to hurry away for a Gathering. 

“Crookedjaw! Are you coming?” A voice called out to the light-brown tom. Ahh…Crookedjaw sighed as he pulled his eyes away. The clan called him, so he must go. 

A white she-cat with black spots waited for him. Her face was one of concern, yet her blue eyes became full of joy when Crookedjaw came closer. Her sweet sent washed over Crookedjaw as he approached, letting him know he was safe here. At times, Crookedjaw thought that she loved him more than his own mother. In his few traitorous moments, he thought he loved her more than his own mother. 

“Enjoying the sky tonight?” Bumbleberry asked him, her blue eyes lacking all judgment. 

Crookedjaw glanced back up at the heavens where the stars danced. “Seems as if one had to be blind to miss this beauty tonight.” He replied to the medicine cat. 

Bumbleberry joined him to look up at the stars. “Blind in the eye? No, I don’t believe that. So full of pride you can’t see the beauty in front of your own whiskers, that I can understand. Blindness not due to brokenness one can’t control, but the choices one willing makes.” The she-cat turned to look at Crookedjaw, staring at his bright eyes.

Her blue eyes searched him, as one trying to find a kit in a heavy storm. Her eyes always looked like that when she tried to teach him something important. Crookedjaw, however, almost never understood her. At times, he just couldn’t. The other times…he didn’t want too. 

“What do you see?” Crookedjaw asked her, attempting to change the conversation. “Up in the sky tonight?” He jerked his twisted muzzle to the stars. 

“Hmm…” Bumbleberry thought as she looked back up. She leaned into him as her eyes searched above for meaning. “I see clouds trying to take the night, our night. But…” Her face shone with confidence, made brighter by the moonlight. “The stars will not let the darkness win.” 

Crookedjaw chuckled. “I understand that metaphor, though I am not certain I believe it.” 

“Always believe it Stormheart. You are not fighting your battles alone. There is always, ALWAYS, some cat looking out for you.” Bumbleberry told him, her eyes full of a light brighter than the moon. 

“Bumbleberry! Where are you? The clan needs us both to be there at the Gathering!” Mudfur called for his mentor. The older brown tom raced to his mentor. His run slowed when he noted Crookedjaw by Bumbleberry. Mudfur always gave them time together. Though, Crookedjaw still didn’t understand why either of them where so nice to him. 

“Ah! I found you both!” Mudfur said cheerfully. “Crookedjaw, your father and brother were hoping to go to the Gathering with you tonight.” The tom told him. 

“Really? Where are they?” Crookedjaw’s ears perked at the joyful news. “Wait, is my mother coming as well?” Crookedjaw asked with a pause. 

Mudfur shook his head. “Rainflower will be staying behind this full moon. You don’t need to worry about anything. Now, your father and brother are over there with Hailstar. Both are wondering where you are.” Mudfur pointed with his ears to the camp entrance. 

“Thank you Mudfur.” Crookedjaw dipped his head to the older tom. Despite not being an elder or senior warrior, the tom still deserved Crookedjaw’s respect. Respect he was happy to give to one who earned it. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

“And that is how I knew Shellheart was the best cat to be my deputy.” Hailstar finished his tale with a fond look at Crookedjaw’s father. “I’ve been proud of my decision ever since.” 

Shellheart shrugged his shoulders. “Just doing what a warrior ought to do for their clan sir.” Was all the dappled grey tom said as they walked to the Fourtrees.

“But you do it with courage, loyalty, and thoughtfulness. Any warrior can hunt and fight, but only one who is brave out of love for their clanmates is worthy of being my deputy. You, Shellheart, courageously act with great care for Riverclan.” Hailstar said firmly, his broad, grey shoulders flexed his mighty wings. 

“A trait you passed down to both of your sons.” Echomist happily noted. She was purring right next to Hailstar, looking proudly at both Crookedjaw and Oakheart. The leader’s mate had been kind to both of them since kithood, though that did little to stop the embarrassment. 

“Please Echomist, stop.” Crookedjaw tucked his ears back. The queen merely laughed, her cloud-like pelt bouncing with every step. 

“Now Crookedjaw, what’s wrong with a little compliment?” Oakheart nudged his light-brown brother at the shoulder. The reddish tom’s playful smile was reflected in his amber eyes, sparking with content. 

Before Crookedjaw could respond, a blur of pale gold fur rushed into Hailstar. It was a she-cat, her body shook with sobs. Poor Hailstar was confounded at the sight, though Shellheart and his sons were even more so. Echomist was the only one who could move. “Dawnstripe? What is wrong?” 

The Windclan warrior lifted her eyes to gaze at Echomist. Dawnstripe opened up her mouth, but nothing could come out. She turned away, burying her muzzle into Hailstar’s chest. 

“Shellheart, take the clan into the clearing. We’ll catch up with you later.” Hailstar ordered his deputy. 

“Sir? What will I tell the other leaders if they ask?” Shellheart asked. 

“That I will be there.” Hailstar stated. “Now go.” He said, sharply waving them forward with his wing.

Shellheart leaped forward, landing on a place where all of Riverclan could see him. “Onward Riverclan! To the Gathering!” He called. Riverclan rushed past them, all clan members flowing by like water. 

“Crookedjaw? Are you coming?” Oakheart asked his brother, standing a few paces away. 

The light-brown tom looked forward to his clan. It was easy to follow, but his paws called him to his leader. “I’ll will arrive with Hailstar and Echomist.” Crookedjaw told his brother. “Besides, what if they were attacked? It will be better if they have another warrior with them.” 

Oakheart shrugged his shoulders. “If you say so.” The reddish-brown tom went to their father. “Don’t forget it is a full moon tonight! The last cat who was fish-brain enough to attack at a Gathering was Ripplestar of Shadowclan, and he died during the attempt!” He called back to Crookedjaw. 

The light-brown tom sighed out of his twisted jaw. Oakheart was the one cat who could call out his poor excuses. Though the reason he gave was a valid one in his mind…and in Mapleshade’s vow. 

Crookedjaw shook those thoughts out of his head. He had to protect Hailstar. Before Mapleshade attempted anything.  
The Riverclan warrior turned back around, padding down the pathway. Quickly, his ears picked up another set of paws padding with him. Crookedjaw almost snapped his head towards the sound. The sound-maker moved fast, a blur of black-and-white fur coming into sight. It wasn’t long before Talltail of Windclan joined him side by side. 

“Did you see Dawnstripe?” Talltail asked Crookedjaw. He slowed to match Crookedjaw’s speed. “She ran ahead of the clan. Did she come this way?” Talltail pushed, anxious about his former mentor. 

“Yeah.” Crookedjaw pointed his tail to the three cats. “Perhaps you can explain why she is so upset that she came running to Hailstar.” 

“Upset? Hailstar?” Talltail blinked. “Can you please take me to her?” The black-and-white tom asked when he shook himself out of thought. 

“Sure. Though remember, it is a Gathering night tonight.” Crookedjaw drawled to the Windclan warrior. 

“Which means Heatherstar will be wondering if I decided to wander off till the next full moon when she discovers I’m gone.” Talltail said. Crookedjaw grew confused. Was there some context that he was missing? 

The Riverclan warrior decided to focus on the present when Hailstar came back into view. Echomist managed to calm down Dawnstripe while Hailstar rubbed her back. Talltail ran at a pace he would call ‘walking’ to meet his former mentor. Dawnstripe’s eyes widened when she noticed him, but the surprise quickly went away. What was with Windclan and being speedy?

“Ahh…Talltail.” Hailstar said when he saw him. The grey leader spoke fondly, though not as fond as when one of his own kits approached. “Is it possible you can enlighten our situation?” He dipped his muzzle to Drawnstripe, though kept his ice-tipped wing on her back. 

Talltail solemnly nodded. “I can. But I believe Dawnstripe should have a chance to say it first.” 

Echomist cut in. “Yes, but only if she’s-”

“I lost him.” Dawnstripe finally spoke, the first Crookedjaw heard from her all night. “I lost my kit.” 

Hailstar and Echomist were both startled. “Sunnysight? What happened?” Echomist asked while Hailstar pulled Dawnstripe closer in. 

“Oh No! Sunnysight is fine. In fact, he is at the Gathering tonight.” Talltail intervened. “No, it is-”

“I lost him. I only had him for a few days and I lost him!” Dawnstripe wailed. 

“Then who…” Echomist asked before her eyes lit up in realization. “Your kits! Did you just have them?” 

Dawnstripe nodded, choking out another sob. Crookedjaw’s eye went to her still swollen belly. How did he miss that milk scent that kept to her fur? 

“Dawnstripe…” Hailstar muttered. He squeezed the Windclan queen to his chest, as if that could push the sadness out of her.  
“I lost him, and I didn’t even get to name him! He was so small…” Dawnstripe cried. Echomist didn’t say a word, merely putting her muzzle on Dawnstripe’s golden head. 

Crookedjaw looked at the scene. He couldn’t stand it any longer. “What is happening here?!?!” 

Talltail sadly glanced his way. “It happened last night. An adder snuck into the nursery, hungry for little bodies to eat. It slithered over to the nearest nest, which belonged to Dawnstripe and her newborn kits.” 

Echomist took in a sharp breath. Hailstar shared Crookedjaw’s horrified face, his wing shifted to a protective shield. By Hailstar, Dawnstripe closed her eye shut. She knew what came next. 

“My mate, Reenaheart, was awake at the time and noticed the deadly snake. She screamed, enough to wake me up all the way where the warriors slept. I instantly raced to the nursey. Upon finding the adder, I killed it. Though…” Talltail hung his head low. “Not before it struck the tom-kit.” 

Crookedjaw opened and closed his twisted mouth. The poor kit, dying long before his time. Though Talltail prevented the death of Dawnstripe and her other kits. “What happened to the other kits?” Crookedjaw asked. 

“My daughter…Is still alive. Talltail saved her in time.” Dawnstripe croaked. 

Echomist gazed into Dawnstripe’s eyes. “Did you name her?” She politely asked. 

Dawnstripe nodded. “We decided on the name Duskkit. Aspenfell is with her now. I-I…” She buried her muzzle into Hailstar’s chest. “I needed to see you.” 

Hailstar’s face was soft. “We are here for you, Dawnstripe.” He gently said. 

“For you and your family.” Echomist added. “Would you like Petaldust, Voleclaw, or Beetlenose to talk with Sunnysight?” The glossy grey she-cat asked. 

“He would appreciate it. Voleclaw might be best, though I know your other kits would want to help.” Dawnstripe spoke. 

“Dawnstripe,” Hailstar began. “If I see your kit in Starclan, I will tell him that his family loves and misses him.”

Dawnstripe’s eyes watered, though they sparkled with hope instead of sorrow. “We named him Adderkit; it starts with the same first sound as Aspenfell. He is pale black tom with my white, creamy stripes.” The information flowed out of the pale gold queen. 

After a few more moments, Dawnstripe pulled away. “Thank you Hailstar, Echomist, for everything.” The Windclan queen said. One could still see the sorrow affecting her, but her body no longer trembled. 

“Shall we go to the Gathering now?” Talltail asked, head beckoning to the Fourtrees  
.  
Echomist looked over all of them. “I think we are ready now. Lead the way Talltail.” Dawnstripe and Echomist walked together, the pale gold queen staying close to her friend. The Windclan warrior walk closely to them, resisting the urge to run. Crookedjaw hanged back, refusing to leave Hailstar alone. 

“Why did you do that?” Crookedjaw whispered to his leader. 

“Do what, young Crookedjaw?” Hailstar asked back. He stretched out his ice-tipped wings. “I did a lot right of things back there.” 

“Why did you let her rush you? Why did you comfort an enemy? Why did you promise to find her kit for her? Why did you care for her?” Crookedjaw asked. His voice betrayed his honest confusion, lacking all the scorn Mapleshade encouraged.  
Hailstar’s eyes widened in surprise. “Why do you wonder Crookedjaw? What thought sent your mind whirling through a stormy river?”  
Crookedjaw brought his head down. His eyes leapt from stone to stone as they walked toward the Fourtrees, every pause between leap growing shorter. “The clan comes first. Everything else is secondary. The clan is life, heart, and home. Nothing can come before that.” Crookedjaw violently shook his head, Mapleshade’s taunting gaze prevailed in his mind. “Nothing.” He whispered in pain. 

Hailstar sighed “I don’t know what you been told or taught, Crookedjaw. I can only dream of what you came to believe of yourself because of my actions.” His voice became somber, his eyes replaying the event of Crookedjaw’s renaming ceremony. “But there are some things that come before the clan. Things that are not treated lightly and must not be forgotten or misused.” Crookedjaw raised his head when Hailstar swept a wing over his back. “Compassion towards your fellow cats is the one of them. Compassion, Stormheart, transcend all borders.” Hailstar spoke firmly. “Compassion is owed to all cats, no matter who they are. For if we are share one thing in common, we are all cats who live and can love.” 

The Fourtrees hung over them, their grand branches reaching out to the four corners of the starry sky. “I am sorry that we did not show enough compassion to you, Stormheart. Someday, you will have to make the choice of compassion for yourself. I hope you will have the courage to give it.” Hailstar stepped towards the Great Rock, where Sunstar and Cedarstar already stood high above their clans. “But for tonight, we will enjoy this Gathering.” The grey tom looked back at Crookedjaw. His wings beckoned the young tom to come with him. Crookedjaw did, not letting the darkness deeper than shadow take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst...  
> Next chapter is the actual Gathering.   
> Bene Nota that chapters 11 and 12 were originally one chapter, but got cut when I realize I wrote 14 pages worth of words. So I did post one chapter about the Gathering in one day.


	12. Gathering Chaos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to introduce you to the other half of the Riverclan bros, Oakheart!  
> If I didn't write him well, please point me in the right direction. 
> 
> Now, time for chaos to be unleashed!

Oakheart drifted in and out of groups of cats. Despite Thunderclan having already arrived, he couldn’t seem to find the one Thunderclan warrior he so desperately wanted to see. Oakheart knew she was here, her clanmates confirmed it, but where was she?

The Riverclan tom lifted his reddish head, hoping to catch sight of her. Instead, he found a trio of Shadowclan cats looking prouder than normal. Now that was something to check out. 

Oakheart strolled over to Shadowclan trio, who were sitting in a group with three small cats and one Thunderclan warrior. Once he got closer, Oakheart was able to identify them. The Shadowclan cats where Archeye, Hollyflower, and Toadskip while the Thunderclan warrior was Dappletail. Archeye was a grey tabby tom with black stripes, with one distinct stripe over his eye. Hollyflower was a sleek, long legged she-cat with dark grey fur. White covered her face and continued down past her belly to her tail-tip. Toadskip was a dark brown tom with white splashes and white legs. His blue eyes surveyed the three small cats who were chatting happily. Oakheart’s own green eyes recognized only the Windclan apprentice Dustypaw out of the three small cats. And a’course, there was the lovely as ever Dappletail, her tortoiseshell coat still glossy with health. 

“My, my what a lovely night tonight.” Oakheart began. All the cats in the group turned his way once he spoke. “It really is the perfect night for a Gathering.” 

Hollyflower chuckled. “Indeed. We really did luck out tonight.” The she-cat said. The Shadowclan warrior glanced to the small black-and-ginger she-cat. “Perrrfect for one’s first Gathering.” She hummed. 

“Oh! First Gathering? That is wonderful event! To whom should I be congratulating?” Oakheart said, an honest smile graced his muzzle for the new paws. Finding out the new apprentices’ names was a wonderful bonus though. 

Archeye pointed his ears at the three small cats. “To our apprentices right here. The black-and-ginger she-cat is Newtpaw, whose mentor is the equally wonderful and exasperating Hollyflower.” The grey-and-white she-cat chuckled at her description while her apprentice Newtpaw stepped forward with shinning eyes. 

“Next is Toadskip with his apprentice Ashpaw. Already he is teaching her insults to fling at Shadowclan’s foes.” Archeye remarked at the pair. The small grey she-cat puffed up her chest at her name. Toadskip, meanwhile, had a face of perfect indifference to the accusation thrown at him. 

“Now, my apprentice is- AHH! You are not my apprentice!” Archeye squealed at the brown tom at the end of the line. 

“I agree. Last I checked, my mentor is Deadfoot of Windclan.” Dustypaw shrugged back at the poor Shadowclan warrior. 

Hollyflower burst out laughing while Toadskip’s body rippled with amusement. “I was wondering when you would notice, Archeye.” Toadskip meowled. The dark grey and white she-cat next to him kept on laughing, bringing her head to her paws. 

“Well, um…” Archeye recollected himself. “We cannot take you home with us.” He said to Dustypaw. 

The Windclan apprentice nodded. “Yeah. I am pretty sure my nest is in the moor. Not a loud, messy swamp.” 

Dappletail, who was watching the event unfold next to Oakheart, spoke up. “Well Archeye, he is definitely not Shadowclan.” She said with a smile. 

Archeye nodded wearily. “Definitely.” Newtpaw and Ashpaw giggled, unable to hold it in any longer. When Archeye turned to glare them, the two littermates quickly retreated behind their mentors’s back. 

“If you all excuse me, Frogpaw! Frogpaw!” Archeye called, slightly pulling away from the group. It was kind of him to not yell right into their ears. 

“Coming!” A voice answered. A young voice Oakheart swore he heard before. 

A light grey tom ran up to the group. His tail was striped-black; his scent was a delightful mix of fish, reeds, and beech tree. Oakheart knew exactly who this young tom was, as well as the fact he only had one sister. 

“How can I help you?” Frogpaw of Riverclan politely asked Oakheart. The Riverclan apprentice stared straight at Oakheart, unaware of Archeye’s dropped jaw. 

“I was wondering, Frogpaw, of where your mentor is. Do you know?” Oakheart asked. Okay, maybe he was rubbing it in, but this was funny. 

Frogpaw pecked up, eager to help. “My mentor is…” Frogpaw said as he searched the clearing. “Missing…” the tom’s voice became quiet as a mouse. “Whelp. I guess my mentor’s name is Missingstar now!” Frogpaw quickly recovered with a beaming grin. 

All apprentices laughed at the joke, getting the others to chuckle. Archeye, however, was downright worried. “There is…Another grey tom…whose is name is Frogpaw?” He started to hypervenate. 

Oakheart flashed him a grin. “Seems like it, Archeye.” He nodded. 

The laughter in his chest ebbed away. The time for jokes was over. The seriousness of finding Archeye’s apprentice had arrived. 

“Shall we spread out looking for Shadowclan Frogpaw or climb on top of one another to get a better view?” Oakheart suggested. 

“Climbing on top of Toadskip could work. He is the tallest, though Archeye has the steadiest shoulders.” Dustypaw remarked.   
Toadskip swiftly turned Dustypaw. “You better watch where you put your foot, Windclan _paw_. It might end up in your mouth.” His lips lifted up in a snarl. 

“Toadskip, don’t hurt the apprentice. He is only joking.” Hollyflower purred. “We might have the best results if we split up. Though we all have to meet back here when the Gathering starts.” She looked Archeye dead in the eye. “Everycat is going to their own home tonight.” Hollyflower declared. 

“Mentors with their apprentices. I’ll go with Hollyflower and Newtpaw. Dustypaw, please don’t get eaten by Toadskip. Oakheart…It might be best if you go with Archeye and Frogpaw.” Dappletail sorted them out. 

“Wait, what is going on?” Frogpaw asked, sensing all the fun retreated. 

“I’ll brief you on the way.” Oakheart swiftly told him. The reddish-brown tom moved to Riverclan’s side of the clearing with Archeye and Frogpaw. Behind them, Oakheart could hear Dustypaw tell Toadskip, “Climbing on your shoulders would work! I have the best eyesight here!” along with Toadskip’s clear refusal. 

“So…Frogpaw. There is another Frogpaw here with us tonight. However, he has gotten lost. We need to find him and reunite him with his mentor here, Archeye.” Oakheart told the Riverclan apprentice, ending with a head jerk to the worried Shadowlcan warrior. 

“What does he look like?” Frogpaw asked, eager to help. 

“He is six moons and looks like it. His fur is also grey, though it dark and single colored. No spots or stripes.” Archeye supplied. 

The three walked through the coward of cats, attempting to spread out and yet stay close together. Oakheart heard snippets of conversations. One was Brackenfoot telling cats of how sharp-eyed his daughter Yellowkit was. Another was somecat mentioning how Leopardkit was growing up just fine. There was one random tibit about excitement in Windclan’s nursey. Others was about a wounded cat in Thunderclan. Oakheart couldn’t catch who it was though.

What Oakheart did catch was Frogpaw yelling, “Petaldust! There you are!” Oakheart had just enough time to see the apprentice run off. Letting out a sigh, he tilted his head to Archeye. “We might as well go make sure an another Frogpaw doesn’t disappear tonight.” With a nod, Archeye followed Oakheart towards Frogpaw’s direction. 

When they came upon him, the two found him chatting with a tortoiseshell she-cat. She was listening intently to Frogpaw’s ramble, with another cat hiding by her side. Noticing that Oakheart and Archeye were there, she padded towards them. 

“Hello Archeye. It seems we have switched apprentices tonight.” Petaldust meowed. She beckoned with her tail to the small cat beside her. It was a young, dark grey tom with light green eyes. Those eyes widened with joy when he saw his mentor.

“Archeye! I found you!” Frogpaw of Shadowclan yelped for joy. He raced forward to snuggle in Archeye’s chest fur. The Shadowclan warrior purred with joy as he glanced down at his apprentice. 

“This Oakheart, is my real apprentice. Frogpaw, might I introduce you to Oakheart of Riverclan? As well as the other Frogpaw in the warrior clans?” Archeye proudly said, prouder than a warrior who won a hundred battles.

All they were able to get in was a few hellos when the leaders announced it was time for the Gathering to begin. Archeye and his apprentice rushed back to their clanmates, Oakheart half-hearty followed behind. He was too busy making sure the Riverclan Frogpaw stayed behind with his own mentor to catch up. It was a good thing he did, for then he caught sight of the most lovely of she-cats. 

Her fur was blue-grey, her eyes a blue flame. Her form was tired, but her stance was strong. Her spirit never wavered. Oakheart had finally found her, Bluefur of Thunderclan. 

Oakheart slid beside her, as graceful as when he was in water. The only notice she gave of him was an ear flick. The Riverclan warrior flashed her a silent smile. He wasn’t going to be rude by speaking when the leaders where speaking. 

Oakheart turned his muzzle up to the Highrock where all the leaders sat. Hailstar was the first to speak. To be honest, Oakheart didn’t pay much attention. He did live in Riverclan after all…and he was too busy walking when Hailstar started talking to pay attention. 

Cedarstar began next. “Shadowclan has been booming in these last few moons. Our nursey is full, but now our apprentice den is full as well. Please join Shadowclan in cheering our new apprentices at their first Gathering. Newtpaw! Ashpaw! Frogpaw!” 

The whole clearing erupted into cheers for the three apprentices. Oakheart only had to peek to see the three paws sitting happily with their mentors, reunited at last. Only one cat, however, really needed his full attention.

Bluefur was cheering along with the others, though something was off. There was force in every word. Focus in every breath. Oakheart listened closer to her tone, though he found no hint of envy or spite in Bluefur’s words. It…was as if Bluefur was trying so hard to be happy, but lacked all energy to achieve it. 

A warning tail waved in Oakheart’s head. Something was very much wrong. Something that Bluefur believed came second to all of this. That would not do at all.

Heatherstar of Windclan stepped forward on the Highrock. “Our ancestors in Starclan have blessed Windclan this moon. Just a few nights ago, we welcomed a new liter of kits into our nursery.” 

While the rest of the clearing erupted into cheer, Oakheart couldn’t help but note a few key facts. Heatherstar neglected to mention who give birth to the liter and the number of kits. Was it Dawnstripe? It was shared that she was pregnant a few moons ago, but why would she come tonight if she had kits that needed to be suckled? A quick glance revealed she was sitting with Echomist, Talltail, and…Crookedjaw? Oakheart will have to ask him what happened later. 

Though seriously? Why neglect mentioning the kits’ mother? Did Heatherstar want cats to become suspicious? 

Heatherstar continued on, babbling about how those rabbits run fast and Windclan runs faster, yes Heatherstar, we get it, don’t come near your turf to eat your rabbits because we are too slow! Oakheart let out an exasperated sigh. When would she stop insulting the other clans while praising her own clan? Oakheart sent a silent thanks to Starclan when Sunstar set forward instead. 

“Thunderclan’s time has been filled with adventures this last moon, though not all of them ended well. Snowfur, one of our queens, was attacked during a brief walk outside of camp.” Sunstar spoke before being interrupted by many gasps. For a queen to be attacked, especially one so kind as Snowfur, was terrifying news indeed. No noble warrior would commit such a deed. Only codeless rouges and mindless beasts like foxes would dare harm a queen. Oakheart felt the leaf-fall air grow colder at the thought. 

“She still lives, though her injures confide her to the medicine cat den. We ask you, all of you, to join us in offering prayers to Starclan for her recovery and that her attackers be brought to justice.” Sunstar said, extending his wings to all four clans. 

Oakheart’s green eyes widened. Snowfur was injured so badly that she was in the medicine cat den?!? She wasn’t just attacked, but attacked badly?!?! Oakheart franticly turned to Bluefur. That had to be why she was so hurt; her sister was injured badly. His hypothesis was confirmed by the blue warrior tightly squeezing her eyes shut. 

Oakheart moved closer to Bluefur, close enough to whisper in her ear. “Bluefur, everything is okay.” The she-cat was startled out of her thoughts. Her blue eyes widened in surprise. “Everything will be okay.” Oakheart corrected himself. 

Bluefur opened her mouth, fumbling many different sentences. Finally, she could at last speak. “What do you mean?” She asked him. 

“Starclan will take care of your sister. They already saved her once. I doubt they will let her die now. Just keep praying and hoping, Bluefur.” Oakheart told her. 

“How-h-how do you know my prayers will get answered?” Bluefur asked in utter disbelief. 

“Because they answered mine.” Oakheart whispered to her. Seeing her confusion, Oakheart continued on. “You may not know this, but my brother and I were not apprenticed at the same time. Right before we turned six moons old, my brother broke his jaw in an accident. I was allowed to move onward to the apprentice’s den while my brother was forced to remain in the nursery due to his broken jaw. It was still a somewhat fresh wound at the time, so Hailstar and Bumbleberry didn’t want Crookedjaw to injure himself any further by training.” 

Oakheart didn’t go into the abuse his mother treated Crookedjaw with, how she adored him before the accident and hated him after. How she lavished Oakheart now that Crookedjaw was different. There was no way Bluefur was ready to hear how his mother left Crookedjaw in the nursey alone the exact same night Oakheart moved to the apprentice’s den. Someday, maybe he could share with her Crookedjaw’s real name. The one that nevers reaches Rainflower’s ears. 

“My brother didn’t take it too well. The same night I moved into the apprentice’s den, my brother snuck out of camp. No cat saw him. No cat knew where he went. For a whole moon, my brother was good as dead.” Oakheart breathed. It was too easy to remember the sleepless nights where he stayed up worrying about his brother. And how he could have been better.   
“There was nothing I could have done to stop him. There was nothing I could do to bring my brother back. Believe me, it took quite a few cats to drill that lesson into me and even then, I had to try every trick in the book to find my brother only to fail each time.” Oakheart shared with her. 

“What did you do?” Bluefur asked. 

“Umm…” Oakheart couldn’t figure out if she meant while he was trying find Crookedjaw or after. To be honest, he didn’t want to tell her about him falling into a beehive or getting chased by dogs or stepping into forty-seven mud puddles in one day just to find Crookedjaw. 

“Every time I tried to find him on my own, I kept getting more frustrated and worried. I became more aware of how very dead my brother could be.” Oakheart shuddered at the thought of the bees. “I did the only thing I could do after I tried everything.” Oakheart told her. Bluefur stared at him, shunned.

“I prayed and trusted that Starclan would take care of him. Because as my father told me, a seven-moon-old cat couldn’t do that for him.” Oakheart admitted. “My father also told me that I wasn’t the only cat who cared for my brother. That we both had kin and friends in Starclan looking out for us with love.” 

Oakheart looked Bluefur in the eye. “Those cats brought my brother home, safe and sound. They were the ones who directed him to the barn where cats took care of him. They were the ones who reminded Crookedjaw of who he was really was. Then, after he grew safely at the barn, they made certain the way back home was safe.” 

Oakheart walked closer to Bluefur. “I know am asking the seemly impossible, but you will have trust me on this. Right now, all you can do is pray to Starclan for your sister. Her fate is in their paws. You have to let go of your anxiety and trust them. Afterall,” Oakheart flashed her a caring smile. “You have many cats looking out for you with love. Both among the stars and underneath these trees.” 

The two stared at each other for a few moments, interrupted only by blinks. It took all of Oakheart’s reserve to not say “I am one of those cats, looking out for you.” He was wise enough to know this was not right day or hour. 

Bluefur broke the silence with a whisper. Her eyes shone with tears and voice filled with relief. “Thank you Oakheart.”  
Oakheart happily purred. “You’re welcome Bluefur. If you need anything, just let me know. I am more than willing to help. And I know I can easily rope in my brother if necessary.”

With perfect timing, Dappletail plopped on in. “There you are Oakheart! You were supposed to join us when we found Frogpaw! But here you are, only half-way there.” Dappletail rolled her head to the Shadowclan cats, all the mentors and apprentices together.

Bluefur glanced back and forth the two before her with amusement. “What happened with Frogpaw?” She asked. 

“It’s a really funny story. I’ll tell you on the way home.” Dappletail nodded to her. “First things first, Goodbye Oakheart! So long! Farewell.” The she-cat called to Oakheart as she pulled Bluefur to Thunderclan. Bluefur nodded a silent good-bye to him, which Oakheart quickly returned. 

As Thunderclan left the clearing, Oakheart let out a long sigh. This certainty was a interesting Gathering tonight. He doubted he would forget it anytime soon. Poor Bluefur and her sister, Heatherstar acting suspious, the fun with Frogpaw and Archeye…He couldn’t wait to tell his brother all about this. O fishscales. He needed to find him. 

Oakheart swiftly turned around. Within seconds, he found his brother on the clearing’s edge with the rest of Riverclan. By the use of leaps, he was by his brother’s side in a moment. “Well Crookedjaw, you wouldn’t believe the fun I had tonight.” He told him. 

Crookedjaw sighed. “You wouldn’t believe the tiring night I had.” 

“Maybe I can wake you up with theory talk! Do you notice how strangely Heatherstar acted tonight when she talked about the nursey? Why, I think-”

“Yeah, I should tell you about that.” 

“Wait? You know what is really going on?” 

“More like what happened. It involves a snake.”

“…A snake?” 

“And a bunch of warriors who couldn’t notice a snake slipping into the nursey where new-born kits were sleeping.” 

Oakheart frowned. “Said warriors are missing their pelts right now, aren’t they?” 

Crookedjaw shrugged. “I would expect them to be. Except for the warrior who actually killed the snake. He did his job, though he wasn’t on guard duty.” His brother became serious. “Did you find anything out about Snowfur?” 

Oakheart grimced. “More like how worried her sister was.” 

“Hmm…” Crookedjaw looked far off into the distance. “Shall we find out what happened together?” 

Oakheart thought back to what Sunstar revealed. There was too much to unpack tonight, though Sunstar said little. Even more needed to be discovered. “Let’s begin tomorrow brother.” Oakheart stated with determination. 

Crookedjaw nodded. “So be it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to The SkyclanCat for noticing that Frogpaw in Riverclan had a strange cat named Missingstar as a mentor!   
> A Yellowfang Easter Egg for Taranin22! Her dad Brackenfoot is so proud of his daughter. I don't get why no one noticed Yellowfang's medicine cat potential, because she had it! Even as a kit! 
> 
> The only real thing I had a problem with is...  
> *Glances at Toadskip and Ashpaw*   
> TIMELINE PROBLEMS!!!  
> I swear, at this point I will have to be rewriting the timeline myself. If anyone wants to help me out, I would greatly appreciate it. 
> 
> Also, somecat help me...  
> The fanfic author can't figure out the love triangle.   
> Oakheart and Thrushpelt are both so awesome!!!  
> And they both love Bluefur as she really is!!!


End file.
